Persona: The Fool of DXD
by Flipkicks
Summary: It has been a couple of months since Arena Ultimax and Yu and his friends are about to start their second year in college but fate had other plans for the Investigation team as their next adventures happens to involve Gods, Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels. The three factions will witness humans with limitless potential with the power of the Persona. Yu/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and I bring a new crossover story called Persona: The Fool of DXD, a Persona 4/Golden and High School dxd crossover story where the Rias Gremory and peerage are transfer students to Yasoinaba College for Yu's 2nd year in college.**

 **Yu will retain most of his Social Links from the series and will establish a second set much like The Fool of Fairy Tail.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

Home

At the train station, a young man at the age 19 with grey hair and grey eyes waits for the train so he can be at his second year in college where he will spend a entire year with his uncle and cousin once again while he is staying there. His name is Yu Narukami and this is his new life where unexpected events will change his life forever. While he is waiting for the train to come, he listens to his music on his iPhone, tapping his right foot to the beat. The train arrives around 10-15 minutes; Yu grabs his backpack and enters the train.

'So I wonder what's going to happen while I'm here…. who knows but can' t wait to find out.' He thought as he puts his backpack on the empty seat next to him.

"Hopefully things aren't going to be as hectic like last year." He mutters to himself, remembering the murder case and facing the former wife of Izanagi-no-Okami. He decided that he was going to take a nap while he is on the train.

The Blue Room (Aria of Soul OST)

Once again, Yu felt a familiar presence in a room he is all to familiar.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." He looks in front of him and sees Igor, Margaret to his right. "It's good to see you once again, Yu Narukami."

"Igor, Maraget." He greets the residence of the Velvet Room. It has been only months since he faced Hinokagutsuchi during the events of the Arena Ultimax. "I thought my journey has already ended?" He questions the residences confusingly.

"While your journey of discovering the truth behind false faces, uncovering the mystery of the fog, it would seem destiny has other plans for you Narukami." Igor stated as he summons a book. "Are you familiar with the Bible? God's angels and the devil's demons? The fallen angels of God? The forces of good and evil?" Yu gives Igor a puzzling expression.

"I'm aware of the bible from an early age but..."

"This is the start of your new journey, Yu Narukami. What lies ahead is all up to you. Until we meet again, farewell." Yu's vision begins to turn hazy as he blacks out.

* * *

Yasoinaba: Train Station, 8/30th/2012 10:29 A.M.

After riding the train for about an hour or two, the train finally reaches it's destination, Yasoinaba. Throughout his stay in Tokyo with his family, Yu has been in contact with his friends for the past 3 months after the events of the Arena Ultimax and 2 months since 'Dancing all Night' with Rise going to show business for a brief moment before she decided to continue her education with her friends, so she can graduate with them also.

Yu gets off of his seat, grabbing his belongings and exiting the train, he awaits for his uncle and cousin but he gets a call from a familiar ringtone but a different person.

"Mitsuru-san? Is there something I can help you with?" He questions the leader of Shadow Operatives. They exchanged numbers during the Arena Ultimax situation.

{Narukami, have you been in contact with your friends?} Mitsuru questions the Fool.

"Uh...not yet. Why? Is something up?" He continues to question the leader.

{I've been getting a weird presence around Inaba for the past month. No Shadow has been active for the past 2 months since that event with you and the others in Tokyo but I'm getting a bizarre readings but it's nothing I've seen before. It would seemed that you and your team are needed once again Narukami.} She replies back to the Fool.

"Is that so..well hopefully we'll keep our eyes out. I take it that you and your friends are also going to drop by for a visit when we find out the source?"

{Yes, hopefully these are just errors but wouldn't hurt to see if it's true. Contact me when you and your friends find out anything.}

"Sure thing Mitsuru-san." With that Yu hangs up his phone as he sees his uncle's car coming.

The car stops and he sees his uncle and cousin.

"Big Bro!" Nanako rushes at her cousin, hugging him in the process.

"I'm here Nanako." He reassures his cousin, who is like a little sister to him. "Hopefully we get to spend more time with each other, make up some time you were in the hospital." He says with a smile on his face, "And I'll even bring my friends, how does that sound?"

"Yay!" She says excitedly, "Is Marie-chan also going to spend time with you and the rest?" She asks him.

"I believe so, she's pretty good when it comes to guessing when I'm here." He assures his cousin as he turns his attention to his uncle.

"Ready for another year here in Inaba?" He questions his nephew, who nods. "Good. Come on, everyone will soon be at our place and I believe that they can't wait to see you again." The trio entered the car and Dojima drives back home but unknown to them, 2 unusual guests were observing the small reunion.

"So that is Yu Narukami, doesn't seem to be hostile." Said one of the females, with a young woman with a buxom figure with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

"Well my brother was the one observing the whole murder case when it first started a year ago and the fight with Hinokagutuschi and he is the wielder of the Fool's Arcana and the power of the Wild Card."said a beautiful young woman who appears to be in her late teens with white skin, blue eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. "We're here to have him and his friends on our side Akeno. I believe that is our best chance."

"Whatever you wish Rias."

* * *

 **That ends the prologue chapter guys. This is just the start of Yu and his friends new journey with the Devils, Angels and Fallen angels.** **What will happen at the start for their second year in college?**

 **Sorry for making it short but this is just a small prologue. I'll be doing some edits to make sure that everything is at a flow.**

 **What are some ideas on the S.L. with the cast of dxd? I'm running on some ideas but I'm not sure if they are correct and I want to hear on what each of the characters S.L. should be. I hope to hear from you guys soon and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring to you another chapter for Persona: The Fool of dxd. Thank you for checking out the story.**

 **Those of you wondering about the romance part of the story; Yu will get the attention of a few devil girls angels and a fallen angel. Let me know which girls should be in it.**

Reviews

The Composcreator: Issei might make an appearance in the story but I'm still thinking of ways if I should or not include him in the story.

Crazie194: This chapter will make things clear on how the devils knew about the Persona ability and Yu's Wildcard ability. S.L. means Social Links. Sorry that I've confused you.

Seithr-Kairy: Yu and his friends will remain human throughout the story but Yu will be 'adopted' along with his friends from a long forgotten bloodline.

SilverlineRing: You don't have to worry about the criticism about the story.

* * *

Background

Hell: Gremory Residence 4/19/2011

"So this is the power of a Persona?" Said a man in his early 20's with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes. His name is Sirzechs Lucifer-Gremory, one of the 4 Great Satans of the Underworld. Sirzechs has been observing the teenager known as Yu Narukami for some time now.

"He just awaken his Persona and it happens to be the Shinto God: Izanagi." Sirzechs turns around his maid, Grayfia Lucifuge. "There is something different then his predecessor. While he just acquired this power, his future may take in different directions. His predecessor had only one path and that was to be a seal to keep the grand manifestation of humanity's grief and negative emotion, Erebus away from making 'The Fall' actually happening." She stated calmly as Sirzechs continues on watching.

'More than 1 path?' He said in his mind confusingly, "What do you mean by that Grayfia my dear?" He asks the maid a bit curious.

"Yu Narukami has been watched for some time now and with his new power; he'll be a target for sure." Grayfia stated to the great lord.

"I wonder if he will be part devil or remain human throughout this journey of his." The maid looks at the Great Lord confusingly, "This is his first journey in life as a great mystery is shrouding the town of Inaba and him along with his friends and friends he is about to make, he is human throughout his first and second journey but I wonder about his third journey in the future." Sirzechs could only wonder what Yu Narukami's journey will take him.

"He could make a interesting devil my lord. Is this one path that might happen?"

"I don't have a clue." He shrugs to the maid, "Only he knows might happen in the future. For now; We'll have to keep an eye on him. He could help my sister in the future." The maid knew he was going to say that as she walks up towards him.

"You think he might stop the engagement with Riser Phenex?" The maid knew that his sister, Rias Gremory, wanted to be married out of love and not be forced to be married.

The engagement with Rias and Riser happened last year with all the pure devils gathered in the Gremory residence as the head of the Gremory clan made the announcement. Of course the Phenex would accept the engagement but Rias didn't want to get forcefully married to a man she is disgusted with.

"We'll just have to see."

* * *

4 months later: 8/01/2011

Sirzechs has continued on watching Yu Narukami for the past 5 months and he continues to impress the Great Lord. Yu Narukami has been getting stronger throughout this journey and and has forged several new Arcanas since the 4 months ago. He has forged, the Priestess Arcana with Yukiko Amagi, The Emperor Arcana with Kanji Tatsumi, The Empress Arcana with an unknown woman, The Aeon with a young lady name Marie who gives Sirzechs this weird feeling about, the Devils Arcana with a nurse named Sayoko, The Death Arcana with a old lady by the river bank, the Hermit Arcana with a fox, The Hangman's Arcana with Naoki Konishi, The Temperance Arcana with Eri Minami and finally the Lovers Arcana with Rise Kujikawa.

Sirzechs got to see Yu's relationship with the teen idol Risette and the inn keeper's heir Yukiko bloomed. He got to know the girls very well, Rise wanted to know her real self if she was the teen idol or the the current mask she displays with her friends and Yukiko wanted to know if she really wanted to leave Inaba or stay.

Currently Sirzechs is currently watching Yu and his friends fighting Mitsuo Kubo's Fetus Shadow, a bizarre shadow compare to Yu and his friends shadows.

{Damn it, Rise any ideas on how to beat this shadow?} Yu asks wielder of the Lovers Arcana.

{You guys have to destroy the outer shell. His defense is way stronger than I imagine.} Rise has been examining the shadow since the moment Kubo didn't accept that this is his shadow.

{Get it Take-Mikazuchi!} Kanji orders his Persona as his Persona punches the pixelated forehead of the 'Hero' shadow. The large blocks that made the forehead was destroyed in the process.

{Now's your chance Yu!} Rise turns her attention to her crush.

{Go get that guy!}

{Yeah take that guy!}

{The final blow is yours!}

{I'm on it!} Yu summons the Fool's Arcana and crushes it, { **Ziodyne**!} A large blast of electricity came out of Yu's Persona and tries to blast the fetus shadow but the shadow is immune to electricity and fires off Garluna {Damnit.} He mutters and scowls at the shadow, {Makami!} A silver fox appears in front of Yu and blocks the attack and firing off Agilao but once again the shadow blocks the fire blast.

{King Frost!} Yu changes his Persona to the jolly fat snowman king and fires small shards of ice at the shadow and the attack was blocked. {High Pixie!} He changes his Persona again female pixie fires of a Maziodyne. {Pyro Jack!} He changes his Persona into the floating pumpkin head and fires off a Agidyne attack, destroying the shield. The shadow then fires off a strong blast of Bufula. {Yamata no Orochi!}

Sirzechs couldn't believe that one of the known dragons in the world was a Persona of Yu Narukami, 'I thought that the Shinto storm-God Susanoo killed him long ago.' He wonders if this Yamata no Orochi is just a mere image of the Venom Dragon.

He continues on watching as Yu's Persona absorbs the blast, regenerating Yu some health. 'Amazing. Even with the odds stack against him and his friends; Narukami's will to find the truth is truly remarkable.'

{Leanan Sidhe!} He changes his Persona to his bond of the Lovers Arcana as she appears next to him, blowing a cold breath to the baby's ear. The shadow screams in agony as it lead a thunderous scream, sending the Personas away from it and sending the blocks to attack Yu head on. {Rakshata!} He changes his Persona into his swordsman, who slashes the blocks but a couple of more blocks came towards Yu's away again, {Ara Mitama!} Yu summons the angered Persona (Don't know what shape he is) and blocks the blocks.

He runs towards the Shadow and does a slashing motion on his face, {Izanagi!} Yu merges with his Persona and charges at the shadow, slicing the baby in half.

'He truly is something.' Sirzechs smiles as he sees Yu's great potential that he has yet to unlock. 'Even for a human, he'll give some devils a run for their money.' Sirzechs thought as he hears the knob on his doorknob turned. Looking at his door, he sees his wife/maid Grayfia.

"Yes honey?" He asks his wife with a curious look on his face.

You have a quest that is here to see you." She says steps aside, revealing a tall, handsome man with blue eyes, a young face, and slicked-back white hair. He is shown to have worn a purple Victorian outfit with a white cravat, a large red jewel around his neck, and a monocle over his left eye.

"Ah Sparda, my good friend. How can I help you?" Sirzechs was surprised to see his long-timed friend visiting him.

"Sorry to take your time my friend, but I got your message of this boy that you are currently watching and observing his skills." He pointed out to Yu Narukami along with his friends on the projection screening, "You said that he has the ability of a Persona, no?" Sirzechs nods his head as he rewinds the recent 'show' on this 'midnight channel' of Yu and his friends facing this shadow.

"Even for a college student, Yu Narukami shows great promise." Sparda is rather impress on Yu's ability to change his Personas at a fast rate. "I didn't think a human shows that kind of power within a few months." Sirzechs send a message a few months back to Sparda about Yu Narukami and his potential to help the 72 pillars, even if he was a human.

"But as our race went on a decline and our families had marry pure bloods, he makes an interesting situation. As we are aware from years ago, few humans of an unknown entity and not the work of God, many angels, devils and fallen angels are all wondering if they can get the powers of the Persona into their blood." Sirzechs stated as he remembers the first 'incident' of the Persona first making it in the underworld/heaven's news.

"That is what we're all interesting in finding out but the one problem is that only humans have the potential. Who knows if a half human or any mixture can bring out the ability of the Persona." Sparda crosses his arms and beings to think.

"That maybe true but what if we got him and his friends on our side and 'try' things out. I'm sure that they might resist since we are 'evil' devils." Sirzechs laughs from the comment.

"We'll just have to find out." Sirzechs puts his hands on his friends shoulders, "I know that you're also seeking an heir to your throne as the Legendary Dark Knight and can't find the proper heir, so I decided that in the future, I will have to ask Rias to 'get to know' the college student Yu Narukami and see if he is a worthy heir to your name, my friend." He knew that Sparda wanted a son or daughter to claim the throne but with little to no success.

"Don't try to force yourself my friend. I don't want Yu Narukami to feel awkward about being 'adopted' into my family as my heir but I am thankful that you would consider him to be my heir my friend. It's a shame that he isn't a devil that can help out your dear sister out of that marriage to Phenex." He felt that sadden when he heard the news that Rias didn't want to marry the eldest son of the 'immortal phoenix' clan.

"I'm sure that something might happen to that marriage in the future. Only time will tell."

* * *

6 months later: 2/13/2012

It has been some time with Sirzechs keeping his eye on Yu and his friends throughout his journey. While they kept on observing the Investigation team, they were able to gather some info on the Persona ability.

One's innermost secrets materialize and become a Shadow Self which attempts to get its host to accept it. If one cannot accept the Shadow Self, or if they refuse to acknowledge what they want to keep hidden most, the Shadow becomes enraged, attracting all nearby lesser Shadows to itself and transforming into a monster which attempts to kill the person it spawned from. If one can face oneself and admit to what the Shadow Self says, then the Shadow transforms into a Persona loyal to its user.

"So it would seems that only Humans are the only ones to wield this ability it seems..." Sirzechs wonders if a half breed of a human and a devil can work to unlock the power of the Persona. 'With him becoming extremely powerful, he can surely rise in the ranks of a devil quickly...maybe Sparda picked an exceptional heir to his throne for a human.'

{Marie!} Yu shouted to the now hollowfied large shadow that is known as Kusumi-no-Okami.

{Marie-Chan! We'll save you!} Yosuke declared as he spins his kunais in his hands.

{Yeah! You can't just look the other way because the truth hurts! Hang in there, Marie-Chan! We're here to help!} Chie pounded her fists together and is ready to help out her friend.

{Emmy-chan...it must had been hard for you.} Teddie was sadden to see his friend now completely turned into a large shadow, {But, it's okay now! We're here!}

Sirzechs has been watching the whole fight with the Investigation team and this teenager named Marie but he wasn't the only one watching them. He was accompanied by his sister Rias, and her best friend and Queen, Akeno.

"So this is what you and father have been observing for the past couple of months." Rias said as she continues watching on the fight.

"The people you are watching are Persona-users. It would seemed only humans are the only ones to have this ability." Sirzechs stated to his little sister and her Queen.

"Their leader, Yu Narukami was it?" Rias nods to her queen, "He seems to be emotionally connected to this Marie person." From what they been watching, well to the girls that is, they wonder how deep his relationship with this Marie person. Only Sirzechs knows how both Yu and Marie's relationship is.

"In time my dear sister, will you learn the relationship between Yu and this Marie Person." Rias looks at her brother confusingly, "As I said, in time my sister."

She could only wonder what was going through her brothers head, he's been watching the Persona users since their college year has started and he only briefed to both herself and Akeno on what he's been observing.

{Persona!} They turned their heads back to see Yu crushing his Arcana as his glasses shattered with cracks.

{Persona!} Naoto shoots her Arcana with her revolver and her glasses shattered with cracks on the lens as well.

{Let's do this Takehaya Susano-o!} Yosuke jumps in the air as he merges with his ultimate Persona.

'Even with the odds against them, they will do whatever it takes to bring her home.' Sirzechs continues observing them as they battle Kusumi-no-Okami.

{Trumpeter! Deliberate!} Yu materializes Trumpeter's horn and blows the it; causing Kusumi's Attack, Defense and Evasion to go down.

{Dragon's Hustle!} Chie let out a Dragon's aura around all of her teammates, increasing their physical attacks and element attacks by 1.5x.

{Shield of Justice, Yamato Sumeragi!} Naoto shoots her Arcana as a wall of shields covered her and her friends.

{Guys, you can't attack her just yet. She'll reflect most of the attacks.} Rise warns her friends as she continues on scanning Marie.

{I got it.} Kanji takes out one of the items from one of the shadows they beaten. {I think this might help!} He tosses the item at Kusumi-no-Okami as her element resistance falls down.

{That did it Kanji-kun! Okay guys, we need to show her that truth isn't something to be afraid of.} Rise unleashed a bright light as it heals her friends injuries from the previous fight.

{The scent of flowers wafts.} Yukiko slashes her Arcana as she unleashes her ultimate attack: Burning Petals. Her attack manages to burn Kusumi's arms

'Interesting...Her power could rival with the phenex clan but she's still needs the training.' Sirzechs cups his chin and continues observing the Investigation team. 'Kanji seems more of sheer force as well as Chie. Naoto can mix her element powers with the help of that move she calls 'Mind Charge' doubling her attack.'

{Kaguya!} Yu changes his Persona into the Ultimate Persona of the Aeon's Arcana. {Marie, you should know her. She represents our bond! You know I would do anything to make sure my friends are safe. I'm not going to abandoned you!}

* * *

1 month later: 3/20/2012. 

'Is mankind ready for the truth?' Sirzechs questions this as he has watching over the fight with Yu and Izanami-no-Okami. 'Throughout this journey, he has made inseparable bonds with his friends and the people he has made. Is he ready for whatever might come next?'

He was currently watching Yu's fight with Izanami from afar. After watching him and his friends for months, Sirzechs wanted to get a closer look of Yu's ability of the Wildcard. He has seen how Yu came this far with his friends as they wanted to find the truth. They wanted to prove to her that humanity is indeed ready to embrace the truth.

"I think it's time that I showed you, what true potential is!" Yu tosses his glasses aside as his aura drastically, radiating a bright light that Sirzechs had to cover his eyes. "This is the power of humanity and this is the path I choose to follow!" He stated as his Persona Izanagi manifested behind him, changing it's form into its ultimate form: Izanagi-no-Okami.

"Do you think you are a god!?" Izanagi questions as she shot red lightning bolts on Yu but his Persona nullifies the bolt.

"I'll beat a god and show you what our potential is! A Thousand die while a Million are born." Izanagi vertical slashes Izanami's arms and turns its sword clockwise as the handle started to glow. "Behold, the truth!" Izanagi shot Izanami with the blast, "I'll dispel the fog that covers our path." Another blast hits Izanami, "I believe in the Myriad Truths ahead of us!" A third and final blast hits Izanami as she started to fade away.

"Myriad Truths?..." A dying Izanami questions the Fool, "I see... You have lifted the fog in this world as well as the fog in your world and whether that will lead to happiness or not rests upon your shoulders." She stated to him as she fades away.

"Leave it to us..." Yu smiles sadly as he then passes out from exhaustion. Everything in the TV world started to change. The fog that was covering this world began to lift as it begins to show its true beauty.

Sirzechs smiles as he walks up to the young man, 'Your bonds with your friends helped you lift the fog of this world and our world Narukami. Once you wake up, you find yourself in the new world.' Sirzechs said in his head as he vanishes from thin air.

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys. This is how the devils knew about the Persona ability even though it is short. Sirzechs has been watching over Yu and his friends throughout his first journey in college (Taking place in Persona 4 College).**

 **Yu and his friends will remain human throughout the story and will be 'adopted' into one of the royal bloods: Sparda's family. Each one of the members of the Investigation team will have a demonic weapon in some ways that keep them in par with the devils and angels.**

 **There will be a poll on my page of a mini harem for Yu's devil harem with him inheriting the throne of Sparda. If there is a girl that I've missed, please let me know and I'll add her into the poll.**

 **Also which of the Arcana's fit the dxd crew? Been thinking on what each of the Arcanas can fit with them but to no success.**

 **Hope to hear on what you guys think of the chapter, things I need to clear up a bit more and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring to you a new chapter for Persona: The Fool of dxd. Thank you guys for showing your support for the story.**

 **I'll be also having 3 characters from an iconic RPG series. 2 are going to be fallen angels and they'll be the main antagonists of the story's second Arc and one of them will be introduced later in the story while 1 is also going to be Yu's older sister.**

 **Arcana List**

 **0: The Fool Arcana: DXD  
I. The Magician Arcana: Saji  
II. The Priestess Arcana: Tsubaki  
III. The Empress Arcana: Sona  
IV. The Emperor Arcana: Sirzechs  
V. Hierophant Arcana: Azazel  
VI. The Lovers Arcana: Rias  
VII. The Chariot Arcana: Vali  
VIII. Strength Arcana: Koneko  
IX. The Hermit Arcana: Gasper  
X. The Fortune Arcana: Michael  
XI. The Justice Arcana: Grayfia  
XIII. The Hangman Arcana: Kiba  
XIV. Death Arcana: Kuroka  
XV. The Temperance Arcana: Asia  
XVI: The Devil Arcana: Riser  
XVII. The Tower Arcana: Ravel  
XVIII. The Star Arcana: Irina  
XIX. The Moon Arcana: Akeno  
XX. The Sun Arcana: Rossweisse  
XXI. The Aeon Arcana: Xenovia  
XXII. The Hunger/Lust Arcana: Issei  
XXIII: Judgement Arcana: The Seekers of Truth  
XXIII: The World Arcana.**

 **With the Investigation team being mostly human throughout the story, each of the members will have 3 weapons, 1 angelic and 1 demonic weapon to keep them on par with the devils,angels and fallen angels and a Balance Breaker.**

 **Chie: Beowulf and Gilgamesh (DMC3 and DMC4: Holy and Devil) Premium Heart (Balance Breaker: FF7)  
Yu: Yamato and Elucidator (Devil: DMC3 and SAO) Tensa Zangetsu V.2 and Dark Repulser (Holy: Bleach and SAO) Yagyu Darkblade and Lion's Heart (FF12 and FF8: Balance Breaker) Fusion Swords (Ultimate: FF7 Advent Children)  
Yosuke: Armor of Kain Highwind (Holy and Devil: Final Fantasy 4) - Holy Dragoon Armor (Balance Breaker: FF4)  
Kanji: Ragnarok and Heaven's Cloud (Devil and Holy: FF7) Ultima Weapon (Balance Breaker: FF7)  
Naoto: Pandora's box and Cerberus (Devil and Holy: DMC4 and FF7 Dirge of Cerberus) Omega Weapon (Balance Breaker: FF13)  
Yukiko: Giant Folding Fan (Naruto, Holy and Devil) Unknown (Balance Breaker)  
Teddie:Mythrill Claws and Cat Claws (Holy and Devil: FF9) Rune Claws (Balance Breaker: FF9)**

 **I do not own neither series.**

 **"Hey" Talking  
'Hey' Thought  
{Hello} Phone/Persona Talking/ Rise Commenting**

I do not own neither series.

* * *

A New Acquaintance

Dojima Residence, 10:36 A.M.

Once Yu and his relatives entered their home, he settled in his old room. Its been couple of months since he has been there with the Arena incident last summer.

'Well, I hope things don't turn sour this year.' Yu thought as he unpacks his belongings. Placing the Mecha toy statues on the top of shelf on his left, his clothes in the drawers by his TV, and his collection of manga throughout the years. He hears his cell phone ringing on his desk. Picking his phone up as he sees Rise's name calling.

"Hey Rise." He said to one of his 'girlfriends'.

{Yu-Senpai, are you here yet? Everyone is wondering where you are.} Rise asks her 'boyfriend' as she was was currently at Junes with the others.

"Yeah, just got here. Are you with the others?" He questions one of his 'girlfriends'.

The reason why he air quoted the word 'girlfriends' is because of the three girls decided that they thought of an idea; a competition to capture his heart. Normally a young man such as Yu would try to make the girls stop the competition but the girls were stubborn about it and he just let them have it. At first it was just Yukiko and Rise couple weeks after rescuing her, they would try a difficult 'challenge'; Cooking. While they both tried to impress him with their cooking; he could hardly swallow the concoction, in which he would either throw up or pass out in the process.

{Mhm. Dojima-san told us that you were coming back for our Sophomore year and all of us decided to have a big meal.} Yu's eyes widen and started to laugh nervously.

"Why not leave it to Nanako and I? I'm sure that she's up to the challenge." He tries to make sure that the girls don't make another mystery food X again.

{Aww Senpai! Why can;t we cook for you and the others?} Yu sweat drops from her whine, knowing that she's using her crocodile's tears move to him during their freshmen year in college.

"Come on Rise, I know you're using your fake tears move. I'm not trying to be mean but you know I can help you girls out on your cooking." Yu tries to calm down his 'girlfriend'.

{I know Senpai but we thought it would be nice to make a home-cook meal for you and your family.} Rise stated quietly but Yu heard her clearly.

"I know you mean well Rise but how come you don't ask me to help you out on your cooking skills?" Yu has been wondering for sometime now but he didn't want to push his luck and get a slap from her.

{I just want to show you that I can cook.} Yu knows that she tries her best to do what 'win' the competition between herself, Yukiko and Marie.

"How about I help you out?" He asks the user of the Lovers Arcana, "Figured that I return the favor for helping me out during December." He can imagine Rise smiling on her end.

After Nanako and his uncle Dojima were in the hospital after the kidnapping of Nanako; Rise was there to support him in his time of need. That was when he knew that Rise was one of those girls that truly wanted to help him, along with Yukiko.

{Deal.} She giggles, {See you soon Senpai. Love you.}

Yu smiles as he knows that was coming form her, "Love you too Rise." He hangs up his cell phone and looks at his clock and it reads 10:45 A.M. and he thought that he might as well walk around in his favorite town.

Walking downstairs, he sees his cousin watching TV, "Hey Nanako, I'll be heading out for a bit." Nanako turns her attention to her 'big bro', a bit surprised.

"You going somewhere big bro?" She asks him a bit curious.

"Just going for a walk is all. I'll be back." He stated to her, "Oh by the way:Rise and the others are going to be here." Nanako's smile grew on her face as a sparkle was in her eyes. When Yu was back home with his parents, Nanako grew closer to his friends as she sees them as her other big brothers and big sisters.

"Really?!" She couldn't believe it that they were coming over, "Rise-nee san is coming?" He nods to her question. "Oh boy!"

"They'll be here in a hour or so for lunch. Make sure to open the door for them, ok?" She nods as Yu then leaves the residence and begins his walk around the neighborhood.

20 minutes later: The Samegawa Flood Plains

After walking around the neighborhood for the past 20 minutes, Yu decided to rest on the grass by the Samegawa lake. Everything felt nostalgic to him, smelling the fresh air after dealing with Hinokagutsuchi couple months ago, Yu felt like he can finally relax. After everything he's been through on his 2 journeys, maybe this would be his chance to just relax for the year but after getting on the train to Inaba, he got a surprising short visit to the Velvet Room.

'So...I'm about to go on my next journey again but Angels and Demons huh?' He closes his eyes and begins to think about this next journey, 'Didn't think that it would actually involve with them.' He crosses his legs and places his hands behind his head but unknown to him, there was someone else there.

"Excuse me?" He opens his eyes turns his head to his left to see a beautiful teen with bright crimson hair and blue-green eyes, "Do you know where Yasogami High school is at?" The high schooler asks him. Yu felt a strange presences coming out of her, something very odd to him.

"I think it's down the stream for a block and turn to your left and you should see it." He instructed her based on his memory from last year. "I take it you're new here huh?"

"I just transfer from my old high school in the city." Yu felt a similar connection: he was a transfer student during his years in high school and now he is a college student in a unusual town during his first year in college.

"That's sounds a familiar ring to it." The teen looks at him confusingly, "Oh sorry. I was a transfer student when I was in high school." He stated to her, "3 year?"

"That is correct. By the way; what's your name sir?" She kindly asks him.

"Yu, Yu Narukami."

"Nice to meet you Yu Narukami. I'm Rias Gremory." She introduces herself to the Sophomore College student, "Are you a high school student Narukami?" He shakes his head sideways.

"Actually I'm a College Student. 2nd year now." Her eyes widen as she thought he was a high school student based on his appearance.

"Really? You seemed to be a high school student more than a college student." He laugh light heartedly.

"I get that a lot. Uh..by the way, you're running late you know." She looks at her watch in her left wrist.

"Oh sorry! Thank you again, Narukami-kun." She bows her head and runs off to her high school. Waving goodbye, Yu wonders who she really is.

'Izanagi, did you sense that?' Yu asks his Ultimate Persona: Izanagi-no-Okami.

{Indeed master. Something about her is off.} Izanagi-no-Okami manifested on Yu's head in his chibi form. {I sense that this might have to do with your next journey right?} Yu nods his head.

'Yeah...something have to deal with Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels apparently. I wonder what Rise Gremory is.'

{In time master. Only time will tell us what we're going to deal with in the upcoming days ahead of us.} Izanagi-no-Okami stated to his master as Yu's left eye turns golden.

'I know but something about her is very different. Normally I can tell if someone has ill content against us but I sense no evil in her. She has great power in her but it's not for us humans but probably against someone else. Probably another Angel or Devil or even against the Fallen Angels.' He places his hands in his pockets and begins to wonder, who is this Rias Gremory?

{Like I said master, in time. Come on, your friends are waiting for you back at your home.} With that said, Izanagi-no-OKami vanishes as his left eye turns back to normal eye color and walks back home.

Unknown to him, Rias Gremory sees the college student walking back to his home. 'I can tell that he was trying to figure out about me and what are my intentions. I can see why my brother and Lord Sparda are indeed intrigued by him and his friends along with their ability of the Persona.' Rias thought as she continues on observing the wielder of the Fool's Arcana. Forming a small magic circle to her ear, she calls her friend Akeno Himejima.

"Akeno, It's me."

{Did you meet Narukami-kun?} Akeno asks from her magic circle.

"Mhm. Yu Narukami is indeed intriguing and he almost found out about us being devils." Akeno gasps from the other line, "I can tell you that there was something around him giving some info but I don't sense anyone nearby him besides his friends at his residence." Rias stated to her best friend.

{I see. Looks like we'll have our work cut out for us huh?} Rias nods to her friends question.

"We'll have to gain his trust and tell him to side with us against the Angels and Fallen Angels for this fight."

{That's easier said then done Rias. Humans are the only ones to have the potential to wield the powers of the Persona and we can't have him and his friends be killed for our cause.}

"That I know I didn't mean to use them for our war but if humans have the potential to wield the powers of the Persona, why not Devils or Angels? My brother has been thinking about this for sometime now and I can sense that the Angels and Fallen Angels are probably trying to get to them like we're trying to do."

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys. Sorry for not publishing the real chapter but as I said, I was busy with school and had to put this on the side for awhile.**

 **Yu has officially met Rias Gremory and will meet the rest of the group on a later date.**

 **Throughout this story as I said; Yu and his friends are going to be humans and will not turn into devils. Since the powers of the Persona is a ability that only humans can potentially use, the three factions of the first Arc are all trying to get Yu and his friends to join their side against the other factions.**

 **Hope to hear on what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring to you a new chapter for Persona: The Fool of dxd. Thank you guys for showing your support for the story.**

 **Those wondering about the poll: Kuroka is in 1st place with 21 votes, Rias with 18 votes, Akeno and Gabriel with 12 votes each, Xenovia with 11 votes, Seekvaria with 10 votes, Rosswiesse with 4 votes.**

 **Time to pick up where we last left off Yu as he is about start his new journey with the Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels. Also those of you wondering on how the 3 factions know about the Persona ability will be revealed in time.**

 **"Hey" Talking  
'Hey' Thought  
{Hello} Persona Talking/Rise communicating/Phone**

* * *

 **The journey starts with a single step**

YasoInaba High School, Front Gates: 11:10 A.M.

After her little meeting with the college student and the wielder of the Persona ability, Yu Narukami, Rias Gremory was waiting for her best friend and her Queen Akeno.

'If only he didn't try to sense something is up, maybe he could had help us in a sense but I won't beg for his help but I hope he can assist us on how the Persona ability works.' Rias thought as she wonders if they'll help them in their research of the Persona ability and be possible allies.

As she continues on thinking, her best friend Akeno walks up to her.

"Is everything fine Rias?" Akeno asks her best friend, "You think Narukami-kun will help us out?" Rias sighs and shakes her head.

"Unfortunately no. I'm not going to force him into something that might killed him and his friends in the process." Rias stated firmly to her best friend, "Why don't we try to be friends with them?"

"If you are sure about that Rias, then I fine with that." Akeno stated ti her best friend, "Do you think they'll join us, even if they are humans, Rias?"

"I hope so Akeno. Lord Sparda wants him to be an older brother figure to his twin baby sons and they could use someone like him as a figure." Akeno stated firmly, "With everything so far at peace in the underworld, I think it's time we have some human friends for a change."

Rias sighs an knows that she could be right, most of her friends are devils so having some human friends, "And plus, we get to know what college life is with them huh?" She smiles for once as she has a feeling that things might turn out good for once.

Unknown to them, they were being watched by a tall man with a muscular build. He wears a long black coat with silver pauldrons, black boots and black trousers. The top of his coat is open to reveal his chest, with his symbol of wings suspenders crossed over it. His silver hair is long with his bangs parted to either side of his face and green cat-like eyes. He is one of the Fallen Angels top lieutenants and is known for his one black wing, his name is Sephiroth.

'So...looks like the sister of Lucifer is trying to have the Persona-users join there side ay?' Sephiroth thought a bit amused, 'They'll pose a great threat if they join them.' He then proceeds to fly away undetected.

* * *

Dojima Residence: 11:13 A.M.

'Things are going to interesting when we get back to school.' Yu thought as he opens the front door of his uncle's place. Slipping out of his sneakers, he then walks into the living room where he sees his friends.

"Yo!" Yosuke greeted his best friend.

"Yu-Senpai!"

"Hey there dude!"

"Sensei!" Teddie rushes at his friend and cries comically, hugging him down to the ground.

"Oi Teddie!" Kanji yells a bit irritated and pulls the bear away from Yu. "Dude you need to control yourself!" He continues to yell at him.

"Welcome back Yu." Rise greets her long time love, helping him up to his feet after Teddie's hug.

"Good to be back." Yu stated with a smile on his face.

"Welcome back big bro!" He turns to his right where his cousin, Nanako rushes to hug him.

"Hey Nanako. Have you been a good girl while I was away?" He questions his younger cousin, who nods her head.

"Yup! I've been trying to be a good student too!" She says happily. "I've also gotten good on the piano too!"

"Really? Remind me to listen on how good you gotten." He wanted to see how well she has gotten better on the piano when he came back during Golden Week couple months ago and while she only played a few notes, he can see she's good.

"It's about time you got here." He sees his uncle Dojima coming down the stairs, "Come on, it's about Lunch time."

"And no ladies, you can not cook." Yosuke stated to the girls, who all scowl at the wielder of the Magician's Tarot card. "We're not going to have Mystery Food X appear once again." The boys all remembered how bad the food they tried to make was. Before Arena: the girls, minus Naoto, all wanted to greet Yu with a cake which turned out to be very disgusting and made them passed out.

"Why not Yosuke-Senpai? We're still learning." Rise tries to reason with the June's manager.

"We all passed out, remember?" Rise sulks her head down and cowers into the corner, "Even if you're still learning, we don't trust any of you when it comes to making food." Yosuke stated to her.

"Plus I don't mind cooking." Yu also stated to his friends. "And also I know that you guys didn't cook anything, so I'll cook." Nanako walks up to her big brother.

"Can I help big bro?" She asks him.

"Sure, set up the table with Rise. Yosuke, Kanji, can you do the dishes?" Yu orders and soon they all did what he asked and set up the table and the living room. "Nanako, do you still use the plant garden by the house?" He asks her, who nods.

"I planted some tomato seedlings and they should be about done."

"I'll go get some and lunch should be done within a half hour." He then heads out to the garden by the house.

Picking each of the fresh tomatoes, he places them in a bucket but felt a odd presence. Feeling a strange energy by his lower back, his eyes turn golden.

"Surrender Yu Narukami." Said a females voice, threatening the young college student.

"Sorry, but following a ladies lead isn't my style." Yu stated to her, materializing his mask without her even knowing.

"Put them up, now!" She orders him, making Yu smirk behind his mask. Without any warning he vanished. "What the hell?!" She tries to find the known Persona-user to only find him behind her and with multiple blades pointing at her.

"Like I said; I don't follow a ladies lead." Yu stated once more to the female, "And you're a Fallen Angel huh? Didn't think they were a pushover." His insult causes the Fallen Angel to be irate.

"You think a mere human is enough to beat me!?" She yells at the Persona-user, who only smirks.

"A human with the Persona ability." he materializes the swords of his Personas. "Go back to your master and don't even try to harm my family." His blades grew closer to her neck, "If you do strike me, the swords around you will retaliate and kill you." He said coldly and no remorse towards the Fallen Angel. His left eye began to turn red, showing some of the corruption in his heart.

"We'll will retaliate back and steal your power Human." She scowls at Yu, who smirks once more.

"Fallen Angels can't have the power of the Persona nor can't the Angels and Devils, Fallen one." Yu snaps his fingers as the swords disappeared. "You back to your master." She only scowls as she flys away out of plain sight. 'Gee...can't catch a break...' Yu sighs out loud as he heard another footstep and he happens to see a beautiful blonde haired female standing a few feet away. She appeared to be about 5'6-5'7, Green eyes, very attractive, big breast (something Yu didn't expected) and was wearing a casual red and black dress.

"Um...are you Yu Narukami?" She asks politely, making Yu nod, "I was wondering..." She asks a bit timid.

"That I was a Persona-user huh?" Her eyes widen in shock, "It would seem that I've caught the attention Devils, Fallen Angels and now the Angels." Yu briefly told the blonde haired female, "You wouldn't be a Angel right?" He casually asks the blonde haired female, who also nods to his question.

"Yes...I am an angel. My name is Gabriel and I am 1 of the 4 great Seraphim of Heaven." She introduces herself politely to the Persona-user, who eases a bit from meeting a Fallen Angel a few moments ago.

"Well at least you and a high school Devil were at ease." She looks at him curiously, "Couple of hours ago, I met a girl name Rias Gremory and she was just lost here and maybe a transfer student." He stated to the Angel. "I'm not going to join neither side, Gabriel. I'm just a human and I don't want my friends and I to get caught up in your little war."

"But can't we be friends?" she looks at him a bit disappointed.

"That I'm not sure of Lady Gabriel. You don't going to use us as a tool?" She nods her head.

"Why my brother is the one who's curious about the Persona ability. I'm just wondering who might this person my brother seems to be interested in." She stated honestly to him as Yu started to relax for a bit.

'Well I can tell she has no other objective. Maybe I can learn why they are interested in my Persona ability.' Yu thought as he wonders why the 3 factions are all interested in him and his friends and this is the first step in his journey with the Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils.

 _'Thou art I...And I am Thou...Thou hast established a new bond...It brings thee closer to the truth...Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Fool's Arcana._ ' Yu has established the second Fool's Arcana in his new Social Link. He then runs up towards his friends and together they will explore this new journey with the 3 factions.

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys and this starts Yu's journey with the 3 factions. Sorry for not updating as fast as I can but I am swamped with homework/quizzes/other fanfics.**

 **I thought that it might be interesting to have Gabriel meet Yu since she is probably the only female Angel (besides Irina) that can get Yu to trust them a bit but it only makes him curious as to why they want the Persona ability.**

 **Those wondering who is in the Harem: Kuroka, Rias, Akeno and Gabriel and maybe Xenovia and for some of the girls for Issei: Asia is a obvious choice and the others will be revealed in time.**

 **I hope to hear on what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and I bring a new chapter for Persona: The Fool of DXD, thank you guys for checking out the story so far and leaving down a review on what you thought of the previous chapters.**

 **Those wondering if Ophis will be part of Yu's harem, I'm still up for debate whenever or not I should include her. I know that she can change her appearance and is a genderless shapeshifting dragon. If you guys can give your reasons on why I should add Ophis, I'll gladly add her or it to the harem.**

 **I just recently thought of having having 2 people be the representative of an Arcana after writing a chapter for Persona: The Fool of Fairy Tail and Ophis will be part of the bond of the Aeon's Arcana, Seekvaira Agares will be part of the Moon's Arcana, Gabriel will be the part of the Empress Arcana, Millicas of the Justice Arcana and other characters are yet to be decided.**

 **I've also decided to add on to Yu's new powers based on Final Fantasy 15 where Yu can switch between his Holy and Devil swords.**

 **I'll also explain his new power in the last chapter with his disappearing act in the upcoming chapters.**

 **I do not own neither series,**

 **"Hey" Talking  
'Hey' Thought**

* * *

 **The journey starts**

Dojima Residence: 11:23 A.M.

After picking the ripe tomatoes from the garden, Yu and Gabriel continued on with their conversation.

"So lady Gabriel, what's your plan? You want my friends and I to side with the angels?" Yu questions the gorgeous angel, "I rather stay neutral Lady Gabriel."

"My plan is just to simply make friends under my own orders, Narukami-kun. While humans have the potential to be a key player but I don't seek them as a mere tool, I wish to understand them. Humans have lived for many centuries and when we discovered the Persona ability is around almost a millennia ago." Yu looks at her a bit curious, "I can't say what happens next but it told us about the Persona ability." She stated to the silver haired college student.

"I see. Anything else my lady?"

"My lady?" She repeated and looks at him confusingly.

"Well I happen to be in the present of a the left hand of God himself and you happen to be the representation of one of my Arcana's, Lady Gabriel." She can see Yu's arcana in his left hand, seeing herself as the representation of the Empress Arcana.

"I see," She then manifests a golden object in her hand, "If you're endangered or your friends, use this. This is will change into a weapon of light and any stray devils are weak to any holy weapons." She hands him the object, "I hope that you can trust me, Narukami-kun."

"Well since you're trying to make sure we're prepared for whatever might happen, you have my thanks, Lady Gabriel." He places the object in his pockets.

"You can call me Gabriel, Narukami-kun."

"If you say so, Gabriel." She smiles and feels that she has made her first connection with a human.

"Hope to see you again, Gabriel." She bids him farewell and vanishes, making Yu wonder what's going to be his involvement is going to be. 'This is going to get even more crazier then I originally thought.' Yu then goes back in and resumes cooking with his friends but he couldn't get the idea of the 3 factions; the Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils are all interested in the Persona ability but for now, he'll just focus on is being with his friends.

* * *

Later that day: Gremory Residence, 4:39 P.M.

'So...Yu Narukami has made contact with Angels and the Fallen Angels...' Rias cups her chin and thinks, 'Could he side with the Angels?' Rias had one of her familiars look over Yu Narukami and he happened to be in contact with one of the leaders of the Angels, Gabriel. 'He did try to sense my presence when I was looking for the high school gates.'

She hears a knock on the door, revealing Akeno with a tray in her hands.

"You know you have to eat Rias. You can't think about what happened with Narukami." Akeno stated to the crimson haired teen.

"I know Akeno, it's just that my familiar caught him talking with one of the 4 Great Seraphs, Gabriel and he said that he wanted to stay neutral and was given a holy weapon to defend himself against any stray or any other devils that might want the power of the Persona." Rias stated to her best friend and Queen, "You got any ideas?"

"Well we could meet Yu later on tonight. You can sense his presence and can say it's a mere coincidence." Rias thought it was a good idea and smiles.

"I think that's not a bad idea, it'll probably give us a chance to explain things to him." Akeno places the tray on her desk, "You excited to start school tomorrow?" She questions.

"I'm pretty excited but the only thing I've heard about the school is that rumors will be spreading like a wildfire. With the double homicide last year, everyone wanted to know who was the murderer." Knowing that Yu and his friends were the ones to solve the case, they wonder if they can learn anything from the group.

"Come on, you got to eat." Not wanting to make her best friend pissy, she decided to eat her dinner and have her stuff ready for school tomorrow.

'Maybe I can ask Narukami-kun about the rumors about last years case.' Rias thought as she was enjoying her soup Akeno made for dinner.

* * *

Dojima Residence: 7:00 P.M.

'Well maybe I can ask Igor about the 3 factions.' Yu thought as he has been thinking about what had happened earlier. During his little party with his friends, they accidentally burnt one of the meats for their dish. Soon they eventually made everything right and had a great meal.

His uncle had to work at the office tonight and his cousin went to sleep earlier due to having a lot of fun with her big bro and his friends. Grabbing his shoes from his backpack, he walks down stairs to the front door and puts on his shoes.

'I hope Igor knows what's going on with the 3 factions.' Yu thought as he locks the door and walks towards the empty of the shopping district. 'Didn't think that the females were beautiful.' That's one thing Yu didn't expect, the 3 females he encountered were beyond gorgeous. 'I wonder if I'm lucky or cursed...'

Soon he heard footsteps behind him, turning around, he sees the high schooler he saw earlier in the day.

"Rias Gremory."

"Good to see you as well Narukami-kun." She replies with a smile on her face.

"So, are you an Angel? A Fallen Angel? Or a Devil?" He questions with a stern look on his face, "You here for my Persona power as well?" He continues on.

"Actually, that's not my plan." Yu didn't bought that, "That is my brother's idea." She said the same thing what Gabriel said, "I'm here just to live my life as a normal high schooler is all."

"And you're a 3rd year." He pointed to the badge on her collar, "You go to Yaso-Inaba High, 2 of my friends went there." His eyes turn golden, "So, Rias Gremory, care to explain on how you all know my power?" He puts his left hand in his pocket, grabbing the Holy item.

"I'm not here to harm anyone Yu. The 3 factions knew the power for a millennia ago. Only humans can harness the power of the Persona and when that human becomes either of the 3 factions, they lose that ability." Yu looks at her a bit curious.

"That's what Lady Gabriel said..." He mutters to himself out loud, "By why are you interested in me?" He asks the crimson haired devil.

"Because we want to know who made the power of the Persona. We've been searching for many years trying to figure out the Persona and your ability of the Wildcard. We're not that bad, Yu."

'So that's what their after.' He thought as he lets go of the item in his pocket and turning his eyes back to normal, "So, are you going to introduce your friend that's hiding?" Rias looks at him surprisingly, "I can sense her around you know."

Since she wants to gain his trust, she nods to his demand, "Akeno, you can come out." She instructed her best friend to come out of the shadows and walks towards her, "Yu, this is my best friend Akeno."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Yu continues to look at Akeno very surprisingly, she too has big breast like Rias.

'Geez...I didn't know that teens today or devils have such a rack...' Yu suddenly begins to turn red and started to leak out blood in his nose. Getting his head out dream land, he whips the blood off with his sleeve, "Sorry...I didn't think Devils were uh..." He was at a lost of words, "uh...big boobs..." The girls smile a bit to see that he is still innocent, something charming to them.

"Well our genes made us to have a amazing bodies...care to test them?" Akeno walks up to the college sophomore and whispers into his ear seductively.

Getting a bad sign in his head, he quickly takes a step back, "Sorry..but I'm not going to..." He was really at a lost for words as he knows he's being played by the two girls, 'Yeah I'm...definitely getting played by high schoolers.' He thought, 'Maybe they're not that bad...for devils.' Yu continues on thinking.

"Oh by the way Narukami-kun, did you meet the members of Kanamin Kitchen?" Akeno asks the Persona user, who nods his head, "Do they possess the power of the Persona too?"

"They haven't but they have the potential to unlock their Personas. During my break after the events of what we called 'Arena Ultimax' I went back to Shibuya to spend my time with my family there and for some reason, my 'girlfriend' Rise and the guys said that the idols were missing around where I lived and another case is linked to everything that previous happened." Yu stated to the two devils, "The 3 factions are targeting them as well?" He questions with a stern expression, "The girls don't need to be involve in this you know."

"I'm sorry Narukami-kun but I can't control what the other 2 factions do. Everyone is after the Persona ability, even trying to figure out how to make artificial." That caught his attention, Mitsuru told him during one of their conversations and she explained her and her teams Personas. Each one of them were experimented and to see if they can control their own shadows, which it did succeed but at the cost of one of the labs and the life of Yukari's father.

"Do what you can to protect them. They're friends of my girlfriend and I won't want their lives to be in ruins with being potential Persona-users." Yu requested the crimson haired teen, who nods.

"I'll only do it if you can have your friends meet us at the Yaso-Inaba High. If you agree I'll have some of our best protect the idols." She obliges to his request with her own request.

"Sure. We're all going to be there a bit late around 3-5. School ceremonies and all."

"That's fine, we can understand with that." Akeno replies with a sincere smile on her face, "I hope we can all get along just fine."

"Same here, Akeno-san." And with that, Yu bids farewell to the teens, who used a magic seal to teleport away. 'Hope that Rise's up.' Yu takes out his cell and dials her number.

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys, sorry for the no update, I've been writing my other stories and don't worry, I'll be updating the chapter to make it longer.** **Yu is 'officially' friends with the 2 factions but he is still cautious around the 2 and he received his holy item that will turn into his two holy swords. And the idols mention from P4 Dancing all Night, will make an appearance as potential Persona users, they'll appear in the later chapters .**

 **Also some of you guys were wondering if Margaret will be part of the Yu's human harem but I haven't decided yet but yet like Ophis, I would like to hear you opinions on why she should be part of the harem. Also I've been thinking if some of the girls should be part of the harem from P4DAN.**

 **I hope to hear on what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**

 **P.S. I made another Persona crossover called Persona: The Fool of Magnolia Academy, a Persona X Fairy Tail crossover and I would like to hear on what you guys think of the first chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring to you a new chapter for Persona: The Fool of dxd. Thank you guys for showing your support for the story.** **Since everyone gave their opinion on Ophis being part of Yu's harem, she will indeed be part of his harem, along with Margaret.**

 **I've also been thinking of adding more spin-off crossover stories to the Fool saga from different anime such as Yu-Gi-Oh! GX to 5D's.**

" **Hey" Talking  
** **'Hey' Thought  
** **{Hello} Persona Talking/Rise communicating/Phone**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Devils and the Persona-Users**

Dojima Residence, 9:00 A.M.

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring* Yu smacks the alarm clock away from his face and hits it towards the wall.

'Sometimes, I wish my uncle wouldn't put the alarm close to my head.' He groans and slowly gets out of his futon. He stretches out his limbs, he then dresses into his college's student uniform and heads downstairs where he sees hi cousin Nanako making breakfast.

"Morning." She greeted her cousin, "Dad left early and I decided to make breakfast."

He looks at his watch and he still has time to kill, "Why don't I help you out. I'm sure you're in the mood for a big meal."

"Can you make those meals like when you are with your friends?" She asks him politely and he nods.

"Sure thing, open up the fridge and let me get to work." She giggles and lets her cousin do his magic in the kitchen.

Yaso-Inaba College: 10:00 A.M.

After walking with his cousin to her school, Yu made it to his first class of the day with his friends. All he could think about was the meeting he had with Rias Gremory and Lady Gabriel. He has to meet Rias and her group so that Rise's friends are safe from any of the two groups that want to make sure the idol's potential Personas.

Last night, Yu made a call to Rise about them being targeted for their Persona by an unknown group and he could feel that would buy them some time.

"So, what are we gonna with this group Yu?" Rise questions the wielder of the Fool's Arcana.

"Right now, all we can do is meet them at YasoInaba High school." Yu stated to everyone in the group. Rise told everyone that they're going to have to meet someone that'll help protect the idols on their tour last night.

"So, who is this group Narukami-kun?" Chie asks her best friend.

"You guys might find this odd." He scratches his head on how he's going to explain this, "you guys believe in those deities from gods, angels and devils?" All of them shrugged on what he's trying to get at. "You wouldn't believe on who I met last night. Apparently I met the known 3 factions: Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils." Everyone looks at him confusingly, "And the people that are the 3 factions were female."

"Seriously dude?" Yosuke arches his eyebrow and asks the silver haired college student, "The 3 factions of the bible are real? Are the devils all look red?"

"I think that's a typical exaggeration of the Devil's Yosuke." He recalls Rias having crimson hair but nothing shows her having any red skin or horn coming out of her head.

"So, what's their plan Yu-senpai? Are they after our power?" Kanji asks him, who shakes his head.

"Both groups said that they are more interested in learning the ability. The Angels and Devils but the Fallen Angels don't seem onboard with it. One threaten to kill me but luckily I was able to use some of my training with Mitsuru and the others on using some part of my Persona abilities." Yu explains to the group.

"Are you sure that they can be trusted Yu-senpai?" Naoto questions their leader, "Do they have something in plan to get our ability?"

"I don't think so," Yu stated plainly to the user of the Fortune's Arcana, "They don't seem to be on the aggressive side Naoto. The brothers of the two groups are very interested on what makes its our unique power. The sisters want to be friends with us and I don't see why not and plus Rias said she'll have some of the devil's that are loyal to her protect the idols." Yu stated to her.

"If you're willing to cooperate with them, I don't see why not." Naoto replies back.

"So what time are we leaving?" Yukiko asks him.

"Around 3-5, since we have school orientations." They all nod and hear the door opening and see their homeroom teacher entering the room.

"Alright class, welcome to the new year."

* * *

YasoInaba Highschool 4:32 P.M.

After their first day of the new school year, Rias Gremory and her peerage were all waiting for Yu and his group to come by. Rias knew this would be the first step of them becoming more cooperative with the humans and hopefully finding out the Persona ability.

With her are her 3 friends, Akeno Himejima, Yuuto Kiba and Koneko Toujou.

"What are the humans like Rias? Are they willing to cooperate with us?" Kiba asks the crimson haired devil, who nods to his question.

"Yu Narukami seems willing to cooperate with us since one of his girlfriends friend might be in danger since they have the potential to be Persona-users." Rias started, "He has an overall very noble and heroic personality. He is selfless and kind-hearted, and deeply values the safety of humanity and his friends. Because of this, he is seen by most of his friends as a dependable person they can always trust. Yu is also usually depicted as being serious, calm and clear-minded; even in the worst situations. We've seen his last adventure where he shows these characteristics and how he was able to get their trust of his friends."

"Are his friends willing to cooperate with us like he is?" Koneko asks the crimson haired teen.

"That is something we're going to have to take our chances on but I think they'll cooperate with us." Akeno replies to the short petite white haired teen.

"I hope everything turns out well." Rias mutters to herself quietly as the door opens, revealing it to be Yu and his friends. "Hello Narukami-kun. Thank you for taking time on meeting us." Rias greeted the Investigation team.

"Nice to see you as well Rias. Guys, meet Rias Gremory, a devil." Everyone's eyes widen, "You can show them your wings or something. They kinda need proof that you guys are devils." Yu stated as Rias and her friends all shrugged on the idea but since they want to get their trust, they might as well show them.

"As you wish." Rias and the others all decided to show the Investigation team their devil wings.

"HOLY CRAP!" Yosuke and Kanji shouted out loud in unison. Chie, Yukiko, Rise and Naoto all gawked on seeing their wings while Teddie was just confused.

"Can someone explain to me what are devils and so?" Everyone in the room turned pale to his question. Yosuke explains to the resident bear and he too turns pale.

"We're sorry." The Investigation team all said in unison to Rias and her peerage.

"None taken." Akeno waves it off.

Yu then starts getting to the reason on why they are here, "So, what do you guys want to learn about our ability?" Yu again questions Rias.

"We would like to know how you all earn your Persona. All we know is that humans are the only ones to have this unique ability." Rias stated to the group. "We're not here to be enemies that I can guarantee."

"Apparently Yu was chosen by our Shinto Goddess of the dead Izanami. There were 3 people that were in contact with her, Taro Namatame,Tohru Adachi and myself. Each of us were experiments that had unique personalities, Emptiness, Despair and Hope. She wanted to know if humans were ready to face the truth behind the lies." Yu explains to the group.

"Must be impressive to take down a Shinto Goddess Narukami-san." Kiba remembers seeing it along with Rias, Akeno and Koneko on him and his friends taking down a god. "To think humans were able to harm the Shinto Goddess is truly impressive."

"That is something we all didn't expect." Yu stated nonchalantly, "To be honest, none of us thought we would even hurt a god."

"Narukami-kun," Yu turns his head to Rias, "Since you are all here, I would like to make an agreement with you and your friends with the situation. You and your friends are now aware that the 3 factions are now seeking the Persona ability and are targeting you and potential Persona-users. In this agreement, we would help you protect your families and your idols friends from any danger. I am aware that you are in possession of a Holy Weapon and we would like to assist you in training with that new power." Yu looks at her confusingly on that.

"I thought Devils are weak against any Holy weapon?"

"That maybe true but you'll all be learning on how to harness that power and also harness the weapons of the Devil so that can be prepare for anything that might come your way." Rias stated to Yu and the others but Yosuke raises his hand.

"Question: How are we going to harness the weapons of the Devil if we're mostly humans?"

"That's simple." Rias goes through her draw and gets 8 pendants, "Theses were made from a family friend of mine and wishes you all to take these. Each of these pendants will have the powers of the Devil but you each need to put your blood in the medallion so they can be your own and you can all wield the power of the unique version of the Devil." She then walks up to them and hands each of them their pendant.

"Are they always pink?" Kanji asks as he examines his pendant.

"It will change color of their master's choice." Rias stated to Kanji.

"Well since your doing a lot for us, I think I can say we're all in." Yu and Rias then shake hands, signaling the pact has been made between the Persona-users and the Investigation team.

"Oh by the way girls." Everyone turns their attention to Teddie, "Why are you all so shockingly gorgeous!" The Investigation team all sweat drop from Teddie being a playboy. Sighing, Yosuke and Kanji both hit the bear on the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Is he going to be alright?" Akeno asks the group.

"He'll be fine. Just ignore the bear and his comments." Chie waves it off, "He can be an idiot at times."

"Oh ok..." They were seriously confuse on the Investigation Teams words.

"Oh by the way Narukami-kun." He turns his attention to Rias, "Since you want your friends to be neutral in the war, I think you might want to talk to my older brother and father, they might want to hear this as well."

"I bet he's actually Lucifer himself dude." Yosuke whispers to his best friend.

"Is there a way to make that arrangement?" Yu asks her, who nods.

"Perhaps in the upcoming months. Both of them are currently busy for the moment in the underworld." Rias stated, "I'll send them a message that you want to meet with them both. In the meantime, why don't we teach you the basic fundamentals of the power in your pendants."

"But uh...one problem though." Rias looks at Rise, "As your are aware that we are human but uh...Teddie..." She pointed out to the unconscious bear, "He's not human." She looks at the Lovers Arcana confusingly.

"Teddie isn't human?"

"Oh crap. I totally forgot about that." Yosuke scratches the back of his head. "Are you guys familiar with the term shadows? and not the shadow behind you when the sun hits you or anything like that."

"What Yosuke-senpai is referring too is that Teddie isn't normal like us as he is what we call them 'shadows'. He is actually a lost, lonely Shadow. He learned to speak human language and became friendly with humans, taking his bear-like form so that people would like him upon meeting him. Teddie eventually takes a human form so that he can be with other humans." Naoto explains to the Devils.

"I see, that could be a bit troublesome for Ted but I think there will be a way for us to make that work." She cups her chin and begins to think of a possible solution for the resident bear. "I think if we met with my father and my brother, I think that can figure something out for Ted."

Akeno then walks up to the group and presents them with a needle, "Like Buchou said, you all need to put a sample of your blood and it'll take care of the rest." Agreeing to what the black haired teen, they all lightly put the needle to their finger, and blood started to leak out.

Each one of them let the blood drip down towards their respective pendant and it began to glow, showing the bond between their blood and the power of the Devil.

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys. Yu and Rias are officially comrades in arms and they'll be teaching them all how to harness their own unique powers. Sorry for not updating as much but I've been busy writing other chapters for my others stories and don't worry I do plan on making sure that I finish this story.**

 **For the teachers in the story, Gabriel will be a college teacher for the Persona-users (replacing Kashiwagi as their homeroom teacher) and Azazel will remain as a teacher for YasoInaba High and be a teacher to the Persona-users on their own unique powers as well.**

 **I hopet to hear on what you all thought of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today is a new chapter for Persona: The Fool of DXD, thank you guys for checking out the story and lets get on with the training with Rias's peerage.**

" **Hey" Talking  
** **'Hey' Thought  
** **{Hello} Persona Talking/Rise communicating/Phone**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Day 1 with the Devils**

YasoInaba High School, Occult Research Club, 5:00 P.M.

As the two groups were training to learn both how to harness their perspective Devil powers, Rias asked Yu if the two can talk in private.

"So Rias, what is that you want to talk about?" Yu asks the King of the Peerage.

"I was wondering about the case last year, the double homicide case that made headlines." Rias stated to him as the two sat on the staircase leading to the school track field, "You said you and 2 others were chosen as an experiment to see if humanity was ready to face the truth. Is humanity ready to face the truth with the Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels?" She asks the wielder of the Fool's Arcana.

He only shrugs and answers, "This is what this journey I'm taking is about," He stated as he continues on observing his friends train with her friends, "Since I'm the wielder of the Fool's Arcana, the user is tasked with a specific journey. From what my friends said, my predecessor was tasked on facing the representation of death Nyx and that's all I heard from them." Yu stated to her, "Then my journey started 2 years after that. I was tasked to see if humanity was ready to face the truth of false faces and helped my friends face their inner most dark secrets. The Double Homicide was the spark to ignite my journey for the truth, the first to die was an announcer then an old classmate of Yosuke, Chie, Kanji was next to die and I made sure that no one else would die from the fog that covered the town."

"How close was Yosuke with that person?" Rias asks kindly and wonders.

"Saki-senpai was Yosuke's first love, and it devastated him...that is until Chie brought him his light back." She looks at him surprisingly, she didn't think the martial artist of the group would bring Yosuke his light. "Even though they might not look like it, the two are an inseparable couple." He smiled and sees flashbacks of the two becoming closer as time passes on.

"Who else is a main couple in the group?"

"Kanji and Naoto, they're also the youngest in the group with Rise being the oldest of the three by a year." Yu says casually to her.

"Did Kanji had problem's with sexually identity? I've asked my brother on Kanji's profile and he said to ask you."

"Actually it was coming into terms on being a different person than what he is portraying himself to the public and behind close doors." He said, "Kanji had a hard time on trying to open himself up of being a guy that does some sewing and kitting." Yu explains to Rias, "It took time for him to open up to all of us and he would be a very important member in our group with his impressive use of physical attacks. Kanji's like our brother in the group, well a little brother that some of us wanted." Yu smiled from his statement, making Rias smile in the process. She sense truth and kindness coming from his words.

"You trust your friends as if they were brothers and sisters, that's something I wish to see more in people." Rias couldn't help but smile, that was something rare in a person she sees these days.

"That was something I miss throughout my life with my family and I constantly moving from one place to another. I didn't get a chance to make bonds with others growing up and with college now and after the events of last year, I'm glad I can finally make the bonds that I've been seeking..." She felt something in her that made herself a bit sad, there was something else that he was missing.

"Did you have a brother or sister growing up Yu-kun?" Rias asks politely, making Yu flinch for a quick second, "I'm sorry...I-" He stops her from speaking.

"No you don't have to be sorry Rias. You were curious is all." He replies to her and shows her a picture from his wallet, it was a kid version of Yu and his older sister in a pink dress, a red ribbon and light brown hair, "Her name is Aerith and she was my older sister." He grimaces on the thought of the day his sister died. "It's been 7 years since the last time I saw her and that's when I withdraw from everything."

Rias didn't know that Yu had an older sister and felt devastated when he said she died 7 years ago. She didn't know what would happen to her if her older brother Sirzechs died when she was young. She instantly felt a connection with Yu: the two are both the younger sibling, they are close with their older sibling and both desire a connection with people around them.

"It seems we're very much alike Yu-kun." She says with a smile on her face as she stand up, "Only wish you could attend Yasogami High with all of us."

Yu only chuckles as he stands up, "Maybe I can. I still look like I'm about 16 to 17 with the way I look." Rias only bursts out laugh from his joke. "Come on, I'm going to need to learn to harness this power." Nodding her head, she leads Yu back to the others and begins training with the others but he felt a strong connection with Rias.

 _'Thou art I...And I am Thou...Thou hast established a new bond...It brings thee closer to the truth...Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Lover's Arcana_.' Yu has established the second Lover's Arcana in his new Social Link.

'Lovers?' Yu questions to himself as this was the first card to be unlock of his second Social Link. 'Didn't know that'll be the first one to be unlocked...' Yu mutters in his head as he places his blood in his pendant.

"Now try to focus on what comes to your mind." Rias instructed him as Yu begins to see what was coming through his mind, revealing it to be 4 swords, 2 Angel swords and 2 Devil swords. Both his pendant and the light weapon from his hand begins to shine bright in his pocket. Taking the light object from his pocket, the object begins to change into the 2 Angels.

The first sword that appeared is an aqua-colored. Its grip is a darker color than the rest of the blade and is completely straight. It leads up to a hilt that is exactly perpendicular to the grip and is designed to look like a pair of conjoined dagger blades. At the center of the guard is a large aquamarine gem. The blade itself is a deep aqua color, the base of the blade has a light-aqua attachment that causes the blade to have a natural indentation when one traces its length due to the angle that the attachment bends at. This is called Dark Repulser.

The second angel sword appeared was a daitō with a black blade, the four prongs on the cross guard extend out farther than they previously did. While still in the shape of the manji, the prongs become more abstract and slender in appearance. Yu's right hand becomes covered by a black glove, and the chain at the base of blade's hilt extends out further than it previously did, spiraling up the length of his sleeveless right arm, with the additional portion of the chain hanging down freely from his upper arm. This sword is called Tensa Zangetsu (Heavenly Chains Slicing the Moon.)

Yu spins the swords in each of his hands and does slashing motions to get the feel of his blades, this was something different than the swords he used in the TV world. Each strike was on point, he never felt this incredible power coming form these blades in his life before.

From his pendant, 2 more swords materializes by his sides.

The first sword that appeared is a katana with an ornate bronze guard; the guard is an oval, and the tsuka-ito seems to be braided from white and black material. The blade features several intricate ornaments, most notable is a relief of a dragon at the endpoint of the hilt. This sword is called Yamato.

The second sword to appear is a pitch black sword with trims of gray and is evenly balanced and quite powerful. It has a black handle connected to a hand guard that drops down on the right side. Attached to this elongated area of the hand-guard is part of Elucidator's blade so as to better aid the user in retaining their grip on the sword when it is being used. The blade is completely black like the rest of the sword and the said blade is outlined in a light gray. In the design art by the illustrator of the novels, a small cross is emblazoned on the flat of the blade, just beneath the tip. This sword is called Elucidator.

Once the swords all manifests themselves to him, Yu quickly demonstrated his swordsmanship and Rias continues on looking at Yu getting use to his new swords and she is very impress to see him quickly learning to harness the power without the use of his Personas.

"Impressive Yu-kun." She says with a smile on her face as Yu places his Angels weapons on his back and the Devil swords on his waists. "You've already learn how to use the pendants power within a couple of hours."

"Well I am a fast learner and learning on how to manifests the pendants power is similar when I summoned my Persona; my instincts felt the same a year ago." Yu said as his swords began to change back to his pendant and the light object became a bracer for his left forearm.

"I can see why the 3 girls fell in love with you." She teases him.

"Oh boy..." She giggles as she can see his innocences, even for a guy that kissed 3 girls last year, she knows how to tease a guy that is in college.

"You are too cute and you're blushing!" She continues on teasing the college student.

"This is going to suck..." She continues on trying to tease the college student, making everyone wonder what's going on.

"Oh come on, you know you're enjoying it!"

Yosuke removes his helmet and asks 'What the heck is Rias doing with Yu?' He quirks his eyebrow and wonders. Right now, Yosuke manifests only partial of his armor that he saw in his head and he's trying to figure whats the name of the armor.

Chie looks at Yu and Rias and says, 'Well another girl is Yu's harem...' She had a smirk on her face, 'This is going to be interesting...' Right now Chie materializes her Devil's arm, Gilgamesh, and was practicing her now fast kicks out in the open.

'Well looks like Rias is now part of the competition.' Kanji thought as he swung his large broadsword Ragnarok around. 'I wonder what's senpai's secret?' He rests the large broadsword on his shoulders as Kiba walks up to him.

"You ok senpai?" Kiba asks him.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just a bit tired is all." Kanji said as he dematerializes his blade into his pendant. "Must be easy to use your own powers being a devil huh?" Kiba only chuckles.

"I was like you and the others when I first awaken my powers." Kiba started, "Time and practice will help and I'm sure you'll be able to use the swords like Yu-senpai has right now." Kanji then sighs tiredly and falls on the ground.

"Yeah..." He says tiredly, "That'll be the day when pigs can fly. I'll stick with the broadswords that appeared in my head." Kiba continues to chuckle slightly as he helps train his senpai.

With Rise, she was talking with Akeno as she was observing her friends.

"You sure you're fine without a weapon Rise-senpai?" Akeno asks the idol, who nods her head.

"I'm sure Akeno-san. I'm not much of a fighter to begin with." She replies with a sincere smile on her face, "I can make it up by gathering what info I can and help out my friends on their strengths and weaknesses." Akeno smiled to see her determination. "Plus it'll be easier to use the pendant on observing the other factions weakness with my Persona."

"You sure know how to make everything count Rise-senpai." Rise only smiles back at her new friend.

"I have to thank Yu-kun for helping me build my courage into the person I am today. I would't be here without him."

"I want to know how you fell in love with him." The two would go on about talking about Rise's relationship with Yu from the moment to where she met him, to her dungeon in the TV world and how she accepted her other self.

As the others kept on training, Naoto was sweating heavily due to not getting use to her new firearm. It was a brief case with her symbol on both sides and can change into 666 forms of weapons. The briefcase name is Pandora's Box.

'Didn't think this was so demanding...' She dematerializes the briefcase into her pendant and collapses, 'Maybe it was a bad time to try controlling my power.' She thought to herself as she hears some footsteps approaching her, and it was Koneko.

"You ok Naoto-senpai?" Koneko asks her friend in her monotone voice.

"Yes, just didn't know how powerful this weapon is all." Naoto stated tiredly, "By the way Koneko, I saw Rias using a chess piece earlier when we arrived. Is that you're specific property?"

"Somewhat." Koneko says, "Each of us are based on a piece of chess and they are called Evil Pieces. As you said, the pieces are based on chess and all of us here have a specific role to play." Koneko stated plainly to her senior, "As you already know, you saw my piece and I am the Rook, and they are the defenders. Akeno is the Queen, making her an ace of the board and the most powerful while Kiba is the Knight." Koneko would go on explaining from what she knows about the Evil pieces from what Rias told her when she was reincarnated as a Devil.

With Yukiko, she was practicing with her giant Devil's fan and couldn't believe the pure power coming out of her fan. Back in the Tv world, she would usually throw the fans as a projectile along using her fire magic for an added boost.

'This is something else...' She says in her head tiredly, 'I wish this was a smaller fan though...' She continues on practicing her new fan with much force as she possibly can.

As he sees everyone training, Teddie couldn't help but frown. Since he isn't human nor can he pump up blood like his friends, he wonders if he can't use the pendants.

'Why do I feel useless?' He questions himself and stares at his pendant, 'Am I not worthy of being human?' He goes on as he hears footsteps approaching him. He looks up to see Rias and Yu walking towards him.

"You okay Teddie?" Yu asks his friend as he begins to bursts out in tears.

"Waaaaaahhhh!" Everyone turns their attention to the crying bear. "Nooooo!" He cries out loudly as everyone began rushing towards him.

"Yo Ted!" Both Yosuke and Kanji exclaim to the bear.

"Teddie!" The three girls shouted.

"Come on Teddie, there's no reason to cry!" Yu stated to him, "I'm sure that we can find a way for you to use the pendant!" Yu said as he tries to come up with a reason.

A imaginary light bulb appeared on Rias's head, "Hey Teddie," He looks at the crimson haired Devil, "Do you still use your costume to make those glasses?" Everyone looks at Rias curiously, "My brother said that you made glasses that can see through the fog in the Tv world and I thought that if you can combine something from you suit, I think the pendant will come up with a synchronization with something matching your unique features." Everyone in the Investigation Team completely forgot about that Teddie used to make glasses for them when they first entered the Tv world so they can see through it.

"I think that might help." Teddie says with some tears in his eyes, making everyone feel bad for him and wonders if that will work with his pendant. Yu looks at his watch and sees it's getting a bit late.

"I think that will wrap it up for the day." He started out and looks at the Rias's Peerage, "Thank you for showing us the rope Rias." Both of the leaders shook hands.

"It no problem Yu-senpai. I'm glad we can come into a peaceful agreement and I'm looking forward into furthering out the trust between Humans and the Devils." Everyone would then bid farewell to one another as they all went their separate ways back home.

"They are sure a lively bunch." Kiba stated with a smile on his face, "It's going to be an interesting year with those guys."

"That I can agree." Koneko stated in her usual monotone voice.

"I think they can also help us in the future with homework." Akeno says happily, "And plus we can know what the college life is." That statement made Rias a bit said, since she has an obligation to fulfill within the coming months up ahead.

'Maybe...just maybe...I can have Yu-senpai help me out with this one...' She cups her chin and begins to think of an idea that might give her the freedom she wants in her life.

* * *

The Next day, morning 8:45 A.M

After a tiring first day learning how to use their new Devil weapons they got, they all slept like babies for the first time since their high school days.

As Yu started to wake up, he touched something firm but soft...and it was giggly?

'What...the...heck?' He tiredly asks himself as his eyes begin to open up. As he tiredly tries to get his eyes open, he accidentally used both hands to grab something that he shouldn't have...'oh...crap...' As he regains his vision, he sees a pair of nipples in front of his face. 'What the hell?' He thought as he felt a pair of hands wrapping his head and forcing his head into the known valley known as the breasts of a woman.

'What the fuck is going on!?' Yu questions out loud in his head as he tries to free himself from the sleeping beauty. 'No I can't slide out as I can tell she is completely naked and I might accidentally go into a place where I shouldn't be...she has a firm grip on my head and I'm completely out of ideas...' Yu then accepted that he was going to die in a woman's breast and there was no way for him to get out...that is until he heard her lightly yawning.

Yu then finally manages to free himself from his unknown guest. He looks to make sure that he was still in his shorts and a white tee and they are still on. Removing his blanket...he saw the crimson haired Devil from yesterday.

"Rias!?" Yu quietly shouted so his cousin and uncle can't hear him. "Oi Rias!" He gently shakes her to wake her up, much to her discomfort. "Oi Rias, what are you doing here?" He whispers to her as her eyes begins to open up.

"Yu-senpai?" She rubs her eyes tiredly as she slowly stands up, revealing her perfect body to the college boy.

'Oh you got to be kidding me...' Yu started to blush like a tomato as the young devil girl from yesterday is here in his futon completely naked. He turns his face to the other directions so he doesn't see her completely naked, "Um...Rias...what are you doing here?" He asks her again while he was trying his best not to look at the lake but yet amazing body of Rias Gremory.

"I thought that I was at home and thought this was my room..." She stated to the known user of the Fool's Arcana and he didn't buy that. "And as for the reason why I'm naked is simple: I sleep like this."

Yu's mouth drops to the floor from such a statement. 'SERIOUSLY!' he yells in his head as he heard a knock on his door.

"Hey big bro!" Yu instantly froze when he heard his little cousin knocking on his door, "Are you up?"

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys. I hope you all liked the chapter and this is my somewhat longest chapter in the story and don't worry, I do plan on making this story a bit longer in the long run.**

 **After the somewhat first day of training** **with the Devils, Yu couldn't believe that he 'slept' with someone who is younger than him! He wonders what else is going on with his new life with the 3 factions as they re on the hunt for the power of the Persona.**

 **Also, I made couple more stories that are part of the Fool saga and they are listed in my profile. I hope that you guys check them out.**

 **I hope to hear on what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and today I bring you a new chapter for Persona: The Fool of DXD, thank you guys for checking out the story and the other stories that are part of the Fool Saga and I'm here to announce that there is another story that adds to the 'tasks' and the story is called Persona: A Fool's Holy Grail, a Persona X Fate/ series crossover story that will task Yu and his friends on a journey that tests the ideals and wishes of men and women as he will learn on the Holy Grail.**

 **Those of you who are confuse on the timeline of the story, Yu Narukami and his friends are in college as this story takes place after my current story: Persona 4: College, which is a retelling of the story with the Investigation Team being college students instead of being in High School.**

 **Time to pick up where we last left Yu in an unusual predicament.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

A very unusual day  
(Am I lucky or something)

Dojima Residence (Yu's Room) 8:47 A.M.

Yu found himself in a very unusual situation, he thought that it was going to be a normal day but he found himself sleeping with his young devil friend, Rias Gremory, in his own futon. He thought he was by himself in his futon but he felt the soft but firm left breast of Rias Gremory. He froze in fear that he touched someone who is only a couple of years younger than her but the worst thing is that his way younger cousin, Nanako, is currently at his door.

'Crap...wait!' He picks up the his blanket, "Rias, please be quiet for a second." He stated quietly as he tosses her his blanket at her.

"Hey!" She yells quietly as she was covered with his blanket.

Walking toward his door normally, he opens the door to see his little cousin. "What's up?" He asks.

"Dad left this morning and wanted to tell you that he's coming home late and he wants you to pick me up from school later on." Nanako explain to her big brother, "Are you ok?" She looks at him worryingly.

"Uh...oh yeah, just a little tired is all." He half lied to his cousin, "What time do you start school?"

"9:30."

"I should be able to pick you up at 3 since I don't have any classes for the day." Since Yu is currently a Sophomore in college, the freshmen are getting their first day in. "Give me couple minutes to dress up and I'll cook breakfast."

"Can we have you're french toast with the powered sugar?" Yu smiles and nods his head, "Yay!"

"Can you get the ingredients from the fridge?" She nods her head as she rushes downstairs to get the ingredients for their breakfast. Once she was in the kitchen, Yu turns his attention to the teen in his futon.

"Alright, Rias, you can come out." Yu said to the teen in his futon, who then comes out. "Alright," He looks in the other direction as he is trying to be a gentleman, minus a big blush on his face. "What are you doing in my room? And why are you naked?" He asks her.

"Well for starters on why I'm naked is because I always sleep like this." She stated nonchalantly, making Yu's face turn pure red and a bit of blood started coming out of his nose.

'You have got to be kidding me...' He said in his mind as he can imagine his Personas all sweat dropping from such a statement and his friends would be very awkward from the statement, the girls (Yukiko, Rise and Marie) would all feel that Rias is trying to seduce the college sophomore into joining the devils. "Why do you sleep naked?" He continues asking the teen as he keeps on staring at the his window.

"I've always sleep like this. Does it bother you?"

'Yes...no...maybe...aw damnit, I knew that Teddie's pervertedness might infect me...' He sighs and hangs his head low, "Well um...you're what...16-17 I think and I happen to be 18-19 years old. What do you think?"

"Oh well for devils, it doesn't matter."

"Okay...and why are you here in my room. How did you even know I lived here?" He continues on asking the crimson haired devil.

"Well it was pretty late and I had to take care of things back at the Occult Research Club back at Yasogami High and you're place was the closest one." He turns pale from such a statement, "Plus you don't seem the type to be a pervert unlike some of the students in Yasogami High, I can trust you since you're my senior in a way. You wouldn't do anything to harm me nor would you ever harm your friends that are younger than you. You gained the trust of everyone in your group and I'm willing to trust you when I sleep with you in your futon with you."

As Yu was getting dressed in his casual outfit, his jaw dropped when she said 'Sleep with you in your futon', is she crazy or something?!

"Don't you have your own place with your family? Or are they currently living in the underworld or something as they are high ranking devils or something." He stated nonchalantly, in which she actually nods to his question, "Seriously?" He raises his left eyebrow, "Am I cursed with such good luck or something?" He mumbles to himself and he then turns his attention to Rias once more, "I hope that you know a way out of here besides the front door. My cousin has no idea on who you are and please put on your clothes." Rias only giggles as she can see Yu's purity.

"I will Yu-Senpai." And with that said, Yu goes downstairs as he starts making breakfast while Rias left the Dojima Residence by using her magic circle to leave the area undetected by him. This was a very unusual situation Yu has been in. After eating the delicious breakfast, Yu then takes his cousin to school.

'Sometimes I wonder if I was born lucky?' Yu mutters in his head as he continues on walking his cousin towards his school.

"Hey big bro," He looks down at her, "Were you talking to someone on your phone?" She asks him politely.

"Uh...yeah, why?" He hope that Nanako wasn't aware of his conversation with Rias.

"I thought I hear another voice coming from your room and I figured that you were talking on your speaker." That made Yu flinch a bit, his little cousin must had heard part of his conversation with Rias. "Was it Rise-san?"

"Yeah..." He sighs in relief that she bought it, "Rise was wondering about some classes of ours at the campus. She's been away for awhile due to her tour schedules." He had to lie to his cousin since he's trying to cover the whole 'devil to angel' situation and hide it away from his uncle and cousin. Once the two were in front of the school entrance, Yu said, "I'll be here around 3:30 to pick you up, okay?"

"Mhmm." She nods her head and hurries off to school while Yu then proceeds to head off back home and wonders what Rias has in plan and some major explaining on the devils, hopefully.

'Well...I better head to the school library, going to need to catch up on some reading.' Yu mutters in his head as he proceeds to go to Yasogami College and get some peace and quiet for the day but there are going to be some interesting events for today and he's going to encounter a foe like no other.

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys.**

 **Today was a very interesting morning for Yu and things are going to be very dangerous as time passes on as the 2 groups (Devils and Fallen Angels) are going to have their independent groups and their quest for the Persona ability.**

 **Yesterday, I posted a new crossover story with Bleach and DXD: The Reaper of DXD. That story will take place after the events of the 1,000 year Blood War and the Kurosaki family plus Orihime and Chad are moving to Kuoh Town for the school year. Check out the story if you guys are interested.**

 **The next chapter will be the encounter of the Fallen Angels and their pursuit of the Persona Ability and will meet Genesis and his group.**

 **I hope to hear on what you guys think of the chapter, what you guys want to see in the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys Flipkicks here and today I bring to you is a new chapter for Persona: The Fool of DXD, thank you guys for checking out the story and sorry for the no update in a while but I hope to make it up to you all with this chapter.**

 **Arcana List (Update)**

 **0: The Fool Arcana: DXD  
I. The Magician Arcana: Saji  
II. The Priestess Arcana: Tsubaki  
III. The Empress Arcana: Sona/Venelana Gremory  
IV. The Emperor Arcana: Sirzechs/Odin  
V. Hierophant Arcana: Azazel/Serafall  
VI. The Lovers Arcana: Rias  
VII. The Chariot Arcana: Vali/Tiamat  
VIII. Strength Arcana: Koneko/Sairaorg  
IX. The Hermit Arcana: Gasper/Bikou  
X. The Fortune Arcana: Michael/Dulio  
XI. The Justice Arcana: Grayfia/Millicas Gremory  
XIII. The Hangman Arcana: Kiba/Arthur Pendragon  
XIV. Death Arcana: Kuroka  
XV. The Temperance Arcana: Asia/Seekvaira  
XVI: The Devil Arcana: Riser  
XVII. The Tower Arcana: Ravel/Valerie Tepes  
XVIII. The Star Arcana: Irina/Le Fay Pendragon  
XIX. The Moon Arcana: Akeno/Lilith  
XX. The Sun Arcana: Rossweisse  
XXI. The Aeon Arcana: Xenovia/Ophis  
XXII. The Hunger/Lust Arcana: Issei  
XXIII: Judgement Arcana: The Seekers of Truth  
XXIII: The World Arcana.**

 **I've decided to add Tiamat as part of the second Social Link to give Yu a a different perspective on the dragons and those of you wondering, I have no ideas if I'm going to add her to the harem but who knows.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **The Fallen Angel: Genesis**

Dojima Residence: 10:00 A.M.

After dropping off Nanako at her Elementary School, Yu kept on thinking of someone that might be his successor of the Fool's Arcana and the Wildcard's Ability. He could see a few students at the high school to be potential Persona-Users, but none of them has that spark to be one of them. The thought of a successor came to him in his sleep, in his dream; he imagine himself being an older individual and can help out the successor like Mitsuru and the others that were part of his predecessor's journey as they helped him during summer.

While he may not know how each of the Fool's journey started out but it probably started perhaps when the first people that lived, Adam and Eve, were probably the first to be Persona-Users. The thought of it was in his head as he walked back home but what if he can ask Rias and her friends on how they know the Persona Ability and perhaps when it was first known to them.

Since he was home, he thought that maybe he should learn how to use both the light weapon and the pendant's power to harness both Light and Darkness. He goes upstairs to his room and finds the light object and his pendant on his desk top.

'Well maybe I can train in the TV world to use both of them.' He thought to himself as he puts his pendant around his neck and the light object in his pocket and heads to Junes. 'I wonder if the others are free as well...' He decided to call up his friends, starting with Yosuke.

After a couple of rings, Yosuke picks up his phone and answers, {What's up bro?}"

"Hey Yosuke, feel like training in the TV world? Since we're going to face probably the Fallen Angel faction." Yu stated to his best friend and Yosuke thought it made sense.

{Yeah, I was beginning wonder if it was a good day to train with our new pendant and figure out our new powers.} Yosuke replies back, {I'll send a message to Chie and she'll send a message to Yukiko. I'll also send a text to Naoto and you probably got the idea. Text Rise and get Marie to come by.}

"I'll see if I can get Marie to come. Rise should be at her grandmother's shop, helping out the sales and such. I'll swing by at Junes in an hour." Yu wanted to test check out some unusual pressure coming out of the shopping district.

He decided to put on a long, black and red coat with the mask of Izanagi sewn into both shoulders. He also wears a red zip-up hoodie/vest underneath this coat, a navy muscle-shirt beneath that, and a pair of dark blue pants. He also puts on his pendant

'Well let's see what's going on...' He then leaves the Dojima Residence and heads to the Shopping District.

Shopping District: 10:20 A.M.

After a 20 minute walk from the Dojima Residence to the shopping district, Yu indeed felt a unusual pressure in the shopping district, like last march when he indeed confronted the true mastermind of everything; Izanami.

'So...where are you?' He looks around to find anyone unusual here...until he saw someone in the middle of the street just staring right at time.

"Time..stop."

Everything around Yu stopped. Everyone in the shopping district; citizens,cats, dogs, birds, anything living around Yu has stopped moving. He looks at everything around him and couldn't believe that this foe has stopped time.

'Great...' He mutters to himself as he materializes Tensa Zangetsu and Elucidator. 'I'm not going to die...' and prepares for the Fallen Angel to attack.

"Yu Narukami...the Leader of the Investigation Team and the user of the Fool's Arcana and the WildCard ability...you shall die when you lose your abilities..." The man in the hood stated coldly as a 3 more Fallen Angels flew by him but none of them managed to cut down him as Yu dodged most of their attacks.

"Sorry but that's not going to happen." Yu's eyes turn golden as he also materializes the mask of Izanagi-no-Okami. **"There's no way in hell that I'm going to fall."** Yu instantly vanishes quickly, causing the Fallen Angels again to be shocked at the disappearing act. He instantly appears behind one of the Fallen Angels, **"Raijinzan!"** Electricity started flowing through the blades as he slashes the Fallen Angel in half, causing the angel to be cut in half.

The 2 other Fallen Angels couldn't believe that he managed to kill one of their brethren.

"YOU BASTARD!" One of the Fallen Angels charged right at Yu but what he didn't know is that Yu dematerializes both blades as he materializes Yamato in his hands.

Before Yu was about to strike down the charging Fallen Angel, the corruption in Yu's previous journey started to appear in his left forearm as yellow veins and it started to spread to the left side of his face and his left eye started to turn red.

 _Kill._

He utilizes a style known as Laijutsu, and he strikes so fast that the opponent does not realize they have been slain until he sheathes his weapon. The Fallen Angel didn't realizes that he was cut in half vertically and eventually falls down.

'Impressive...' The Fallen Angel in the middle said as he continues watching the college student already killed 2 of his brethren. 'His powers are increasing at a fast rate with the pendant around his neck is helping him grow at the fast pace and his powers managed to cut down 2 of my brethren with only 1 attack.' He continues on observing the college student defending himself against the Fallen Angels.

Another Fallen Angel appeared right behind Yu but the Fallen Angel didn't even tried to cut him due to Yu already blocking the attack with the sheath. The Fallen Angel then materializes a strange spear in his hands and it made Yu wonder what kind of spear.

"DIE!" The Fallen Angel tosses the spear at Yu, who materializes Dark Repulser and cuts down the light spear.

 **"Sorry but no thanks."** Yu stated coldly towards the Fallen Angel and cuts the Fallen Angel's head off clean. **"You're the last** **one. Why are you here Fallen one?"** Yu questions the last remaining Fallen Angel.

"Merely a test. After all; you are the current user of the Fool's Arcana and the WildCards Ability." The Fallen Angel said and his appearance is a striking resemblance to Sephiroth (Yu does not know that) but they are polar opposites ;Genesis is right-handed and bears a black wing on his left side in contrast to Sephiroth, who is left-handed and has a wing on his right side. "My name is Genesis Rhapsodos, one of the elite member of the Fallen Angels." Genesis introduced himself to the young college student as he grips his sword tightly.

 **"And you greedy bastards want the power of the Persona as well huh?"** Yu gritted his teeth together as a memory started to give Yu flashbacks on the dreadful day. 'Not now...' He shakes the thought of the memory away from his head as he turns his attention to the Fallen Angel known as Genesis Rhapsodos. **"Sorry but I have no intention of being an experiment for the Fallen. The Devils and Angels all have good intentions of learning the Persona ability while most of the Fallen Angels that I have met are greedy bastards. I would rather assigned my** **allegiances to the Devils and the Angels."** Yu stated to the Fallen Angel.

Genesis then sees the corruption on the left side of Yu's entire body. 'I see...so he's the one...' Genesis remembered a vague memory years ago on what had happened to a particular person. "You have your own choice to aligned with any of the 3 groups Yu Narukami."

 **"Better get the hell out of here and don't ever come back or I will strike you don't Fallen one."** Yu threatened the elite Fallen Angel, who only smirks.

"I look forward to that Challenge, Narukami." Genesis replies back as his left black wing appears on his back.

"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end  
The goddess descends from the sky  
Wings of light and dark spread afar  
She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting"

Yu then dematerializes his mask as he heard a familiar poem. "Loveless; Prologue."

"You've heard of it I assume."

"My sister recited that poem years ago. It is a known poem that three men who set out on a quest to find the fabled "Gift of the Goddess"." Yu stated as he dematerializes his sword and it turns back to his pendant.

"Impressive. I didn't think that anyone else would get the story." He's rather impress with the college student, there was something that reminded him of an event years ago but the memory is vague.

"My dad had to explain the story to my sister back then and she had to explain it to me as I was only a kid who doesn't know anything else." Yu explained to the Fallen Angel as Genesis begins fly away. "Oh by the way, you might want to restart time."

The Fallen Angel on smirks behind Yu's back as time started to come back and the bodies of the dead Fallen Angels begin to vanish including the blood on the streets. The corruption that was on Yu's left side started to vanish and his eyes begin to turn back to normal.

'Why do I remember him? I only met him today and his aura...something to be feared but I know I can match him...' With that said, Yu then heads to the Tofu shop run by Rise's grandmother, "Hey Miss Kujikawa, is Rise here?" Yu asks the grandmother politely as her grandmother.

"Oh Narukami-kun, Rise's in her room writing her songs, you're free to go up and check on her." Yu nods his head as he goes into the back and walks upstairs to one of his 'girlfriends' room.

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys. Yu has officially met the other Fallen Angel, Genesis Rhapsodos. Both him and Sephiroth are going to be featured from Final Fantasy 7 as one of the several main antagonists of the story, mostly in Arc 2. The reason Yu was talking in bold words is based on Bleach were Ichigo is talking with the mask on.**

 **I'll be featuring both casts of P3 and P5 into the story as part of the Investigation Team and the representatives of the human. The Phantom will appear as the Successor to Yu Narukami in the future. Also the Phantom's name for this story is Kaito due to a translation from the Japanese meaning of 'Phantom Theft' and his last name is to be determine.**

 **Also, I made a poll in my profile for my other story, Persona: The Fool of Magnolia Academy and the poll is a harem vote on which girls should be part of the harem in a normal Persona-based story in a Academy.**

 **I hope you guys all liked the chapter and please let me know what you all thought of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	10. update

**hey guys Flipkicks here and today I bring to you is a update for Persona: The Fool of DXD, thank you guys for checking out the story.**

P5 Personas  


 **Kaito: Arsene**  
 **An Takamaki: Carmen**  
 **Ryuji Sakamoto: Captain Kidd**  
 **Morgana: Zorro**  
 **Yusuke Kitagawa: Goemon**

 **Those Personas above are the true Personas of the P5 crew and it was from the Shin Megami Tensai wiki. Also you guys been wondering on why I brought the P5 crew is because I think it can work with both P4/P3 crew can work with their successors in both of my stories (Fool of DXD and Fool of Fairy Tail) and have them have different roles where as they'll play as heroes 'Road for Glory' in this story and antiheroes 'Road to Ruin' in The Fool of Fairy Tail.**

 **Weapons (Updated)**

 **Chie:** Beowulf and Gilgamesh (DMC3 and DMC4: Holy and Devil) God's Fist (Balance Breaker: FF7) Premium Heart (Ultimate: FF7)  
 **Yu:** Yamato and Elucidator (Devil: DMC3 and SAO) Tensa Zangetsu V.2 and Dark Repulser (Holy: Bleach and SAO) Yagyu Darkblade and Lion's Heart (FF12 and FF8: Balance Breaker) Fusion Swords (Ultimate: FF7 Advent Children)  
 **Yosuke:** Armor of Kain Highwind (Holy and Devil: Final Fantasy 4) - Holy Dragoon Armor (Balance Breaker: FF4) Dreadnaught (Ultimate:DMC 4)  
 **Kanji:** Ragnarok and Heaven's Cloud (Devil and Holy: FF7) Ultima Weapon (Balance Breaker: FF7) Unlimited Blade Works (Ultimate: Fate Stay Night)  
 **Naoto:** Pandora's box and Cerberus (Devil and Holy: DMC4 and FF7 Dirge of Cerberus) Omega Weapon (Balance Breaker: FF13) Death Penalty (Ultimate: FF7)  
 **Yukiko:** Giant Folding Fan (Naruto, Holy and Devil) Unknown (Balance Breaker)  
 **Teddie:** Mythrill Claws and Cat Claws (Holy and Devil: FF9) Rune Claws (Balance Breaker: FF9)

 **Each of them will have a 'limit break' based on Final Fantasy series where they will use 'signature' moves based on characters of the FF series.**

 **Yu:** Omnislash (All 3 versions), Lion's Heart  
 **Chie:** Final Heaven  
 **Kanji** : Cross Slash, Excalibur  
 **Naoto:** Blasting Zone, Hyper Shot

 **Each of the characters are going to be getting an ultimate weapon as they all grow powerful as the story progresses. I've also decided to give them each of the Persona 4 characters an OST for instance**

 **Yu:** Arisu in Fluxtown (Endless Frontier Exceed)  
 **Chie:** Five (Mahou Tsukai no Yoru)  
 **Kanji:** Souls of Fight (Fate/Stay Night UBW)  
 **Yosuke:** Emiya: Time Alter (Fate/Zero)  
 **Naoto:** Melty Blood Actress Again: Shiki Theme  
 **Yukiko:** First Star (Mahou Tsukai no Yoru)  
 **Teddie:** Brave New World (Project X Zone)

 **I've also been thinking of main rivals in the story for the Persona-Users for instance, Yu's main rivals/enemies are Genesis and Sephiroth. The Investigation team can have a rival that can be in different anime or from a different game.**

 **The next chapter will be next Friday or in 2 weeks Friday as I am currently having some issues with my laptop and I could use a co-writer so I can make the chapters longer as you guys all want and make the chapters better. Hope to hear what you guys have to say on regards on a possible co-writer, suggestions on how to make the romance with Yu and his harem and with some girls in Issei's harem, and yes Issei is getting a 'harem' so to speak with Asia and Irina. Catch you all next Friday.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and today I bring you a new chapter for Persona: The Fool of DXD, thank you guys for checking out the story.**

 **As I was writing this chapter, I've been thinking on having a human/angel hybrid after seeing some people like Akeno who is a who was a Human/Fallen Angel turned Devil/Fallen Angel and Vali who is a Human/Devil. If you guys think that might be a good idea, please let me know.**

 **Time to pick up where we last left off the crew.  
**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **The Pervert of Yasogami High  
Issei Hyoudou**

Yasogami High: Class 3-A, 10:00 A.M.

{Hey Rias, another Fallen Angel was spotted in the shopping district and he happened to confronted Yu Narukami alone.} Said her familiar who was in the shopping district, {Interesting enough is that one of the elite guards, Genesis Rhapsodos, was the one that confronted him.}

That comment made Rias uncomfortable worried. He wants to stay neutral with the Angels and the Devils but with the Fallen Angels having a 'personal' reason against the user of the Fool's Arcana can prove to make Yu not trust them both with the way the Fallen Angels have been acting up.

'See if Narukami-kun is alright. We need to make sure that he's alright.' She ordered her familiar.

{At once.}

She didn't want someone she just met become a casualty of a long bloody war just for his Persona ability. Her main goal is to make sure that they don't get killed for their cause of obtaining the Persona ability.

Even though they only meet couple days prior, there was some interesting with Yu Narukami. He values his friends at a high regard rather than his own. That's something she rarely sees in a person now a days due to being mostly being raised in the underworld for most of her life as most devils only care about themselves besides her family and her friends around her.

Right now, she is currently in her 3rd period class, Mathematics, and hopes this day doesn't get any bad after hearing the Fallen Angels attacking Yu Narukami.

* * *

The Heaven's

As Gabriel kept looking at the fight between Yu and the Fallen Angels, she grew rather worried that the Fallen Angels are still trying to do whatever it takes to survive, even if it means having to kill perhaps the key to ending the meaningless bloodshed between the factions.

'Yu-kun...' She worried that he will begin to lose faith in the them. 'Maybe I can ask for some of the other angels to keep an on the Fallen Angels due to their recent activities...' Gabriel thought if that is a good idea due to her current work with her brother. While she may be naive at times, she does have a good idea or two when it comes to her new friends safety.

'I wonder if they are available and can have a normal life for once...' She thought of a few people that could make an interesting 'bodyguards' for the user of the Fool's Arcana and his friends.

"Lady Gabriel." She turns her attention to attendant, "You have a meeting with your brother in his chamber."

"Oh that's right. Thank you." Her attendant bows her head and leaves the Great Seraph. She forgot that her brother wanted to discuss the potential of having the Persona-users being a key to resolve the conflict between the 3 groups.

* * *

Yasogami High: 12 noon

"Boy these girls are sure well developed!" One of the teens smiled stupidly. All he can see are the breasts of many teenage girls. He couldn't help it since he has never gotten a piece of ass before. His name is Issei Hyoudou, one of the 3 known perverts of Yasogami High and a delinquent for his peeping.

Issei is known for doing the most perverted things in the whole school and being the most hated 2nd year student in Yasogami High history. All the girls that know him don't even want to be affiliated with him or his 2 other friends.

"You said it man!" One of his friends replies back with a stupid grin on his face.

"These hotties still have some development in them!" Another of his friends replied back as he gets a closer look at their body and checks their 3 sizes.

"But man...the 2 great beauties have nothing on these girls..." Issei drools on the thought of his 2 senpai's Akeno Himejima and Rias Gremory.

"Hey by the way Issei," He turns to his bald head friend, "I heard that yesterday that Rise Kujikawa was spotted here with her friends."

"She has nothing on Kanami Mashita." Issei stated, "Besides I think that Kanami has more to feature than Rise."

"True but Rise has them legs."

"Plus have you heard that she has a boyfriend and they are currently attending the college couple of blocks from here." That got Issei's attention; a college student is dating a known idol and perhaps the most famous teen idol throughout the Inaba region. He didn't even knew that she was off the market but he knew that he never had a chance with her due to their age difference and her being an idol.

"Really? I guess that sucks but whatev's." Issei shrugs it off and continues on staring at the students below him as he and his friends are in the rooftop of the school as they are peeping at the girls shirts.

"I also heard that they came here after school was closed, and they were invited by Rias-senpai!"

They all looked at their bald friend in shocked to hear that.

"Maybe they were old friends of Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai based on an early meeting with some college student but I have no idea who he is." the bald student stated. His name is Matsuda and the other in glasses, is Motohama, and just like Issei, they don't get any action due to their pervertedness.

"You think that guy knows them?" Issei asks Matsuda, who only shrugs.

"Beats me man but I heard he's a known college student, I think his name is Souji Seta?" Matsuda said unknowingly of the college student, "Anyway, I heard he's a known ace student and is pretty talented. Just like that bastard Yuuto Kiba." They all grimace on the thought of the so called 'pretty boy' of Yasogami High and they don't want another Yuuto Kiba in the school, let alone a college student.

"Well I don't think that we should worry. I mean, they should be a bit older than most of the girls here." Motohama replies back.

"Come on boys, we're still here rather then the college student. I believe that we can get the girls before them." Issei stated to them, who all knew they can 'possibly' score with a girl. The 3rd(?) bell rang for the day, signaling them that Lunch is almost over. "Well, let's get this day over with."

* * *

Yasogami College: 2:00 P.M.

After class after class, Yu and his friends have been doing nothing learn what has changed in the campus and learning what their classes were for the year.

Right now, their schedules are very similar to one another, they all have their periods the same minus their science classes from '7th' period (1:00 P.M.) with Yu, Kanji, Chie and Yosuke and '8th' period (2:45 P.M.) with Rise, Yukiko and Naoto. Their classes all have the same classes but each of them have their specific class from Chie wanting to take criminology in her 2nd period class (10:15 A.M.) and she shares the class with Naoto. Yu is currently taking some classes for becoming a doctor. Yosuke is learning some business classes as he is going to be the 'heir' to Junes in Inaba with Yukiko also taking the class with him.

"So, what are we going to do with the Devils here in Inaba?" Yosuke asks the group, who all shrugged.

"We're going to stay neutral in this Yosuke. So far, we're aligned with the Devils and Angels but the Fallen Angels are most likely to cause trouble with us." Yu stated.

"How do you know that Yu-senpai?" Naoto asks their leader.

"I've encountered them twice this week and they were trying to kill me." Their eyes widen, "Luckily with Mitsuru's training, I was able to 'manifest' my powers to help me after Arena Ultimax." He stated to his friends as they all know that after Arena, they all trained with their predecessor's to harness their powers outside of the TV world.

"I'm amazed dude." Yosuke didn't think their training was going to work as he vaguely summons his mask as all of their eyes turn golden.

Yukiko and Chie trained with Akihiko, Yu trained with Mitsuru, Kanji and Naoto trained with Ken and Koromaru, Teddie and Yosuke trained with Junpei and Rise trained with Yukari and Fuuka. Each of them wanted to use their skills and know if there was anything that was related to the Dark Hour or possibly what they're currently facing, the 3 factions known throughout religion.

"I'm still amazed that they want to research our power and I thought the power of the existed for centuries." Chie has been wondering ever since they encountered the Devils. Persona was used as a mask of a character but until today, it's another part that you never know existed in you. Late last night, Chie was been looking over the web on their Persona ability, well anything related to the word Persona specifically.

"Well, we'll just have to find out in this journey of ours." Yu replies back, "Its probably what this journey means for us. We've been all wondering about the Persona ability for awhile ever since the double murder mystery last year."

"True, maybe we can have the Devils or the Angels explain on what they know about our ability." Kanji suggested to the group.

"Why not ask them the next time we see Rias-san? I'm sure they won't mind telling us about the Persona ability." Rise added her two cents in.

"Sounds like a plan." With that said, the Investigation team disbursed and headed to their respected classes until 3.

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys. The chapter was meant to give Issei an idea on what Yu is like in his mind, which is another pretty boy in college.**

 **For those who are wondering about the Angel/Human hybrids, its an idea with most of the DXD series having humans reincarnated as angels or were born as Devil/Human like Vali and Akeno being a Devil/Fallen Angel. If you guys are fine with that, they'll appear in Arc 2 of the story in which the war for peace with the Fallen Angels still escalating against the Persona-users.**

 **I'm still up for suggestions on rivals for the Persona-users for Arc 2 of the story.**

 **I hope to hear on what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	12. update 2

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you all a quick update for Persona: The Fool of DXD, thank you guys for checking out the story and hope you all had a great holiday (which ever you celebrate with).**

 **Those of you wondering if the next chapter for this story will pick up and right now, I say that the next chapter is within the next month or 2 due to my busy schedule.**

 **The OC arc is still in development and it will be called 'God Eaters' and will be featuring some characters from Shin Megami Tensai like Demi-Fiend who will appear as one of the main antagonist and Chie's main Rival. While God is indeed dead in the DXD world, there are his 'brothers' in a sense that are the God himself (to which I will explain in the arc) from Persona/Shin Megami Tensai series.**

 **Rivals for the Investigation Team:  
** Yu Narukami: Sephiroth and Genesis  
Yosuke Hanamura: Angeal Hewley/Penance  
Kanji Tatsumi: Agni and Rudra the Fire Beasts  
Teddie: Jenova  
Yukiko Amagi: Nevan the Lightning Witch  
Chie Satonaka: Demi-Fiend  
Naoto Shirogane: Beowulf the Light Beast

 **Also the OC Arc will take place after the 3rd season of the anime and just like my other DXD Crossover story; The Reaper of DXD, the OC arc will be one of my biggest arcs in the story and just like other story, the harem might actually change and Yu's harem might be bigger while Issei won't have the harem change at all. The Invesitgation/DXD Team will be traveling to different worlds and stop their respective gods from being killed by the 'God Eaters'.**

 **Yu will be getting 2 bodyguards since he's a human with the Persona ability. I'm trying to make the story similar to my other story so that it can be a bit easier for me to write and think of the story in general and I can bring out the chapter out a lot sooner then expected. There will be a group of Nephilim's in the chapter that'll protect Yu and his friends (2 of them which will be in his harem) while the others will see him as their friend and leader of the group.** **I'll be introducing other worlds that'll be in the DXD verse and Yu will be the main reason for each of the different worlds to co-exist with one another.**

 **Those who are wondering who might the 2 girls be (the guards) and who might think the other women from the different worlds that might fit into his harem, leave your thoughts on who might be in (check my other stories and figure out which of the girls might be in his harem.**

 **I hope that one of you guys can help me out with the next chapter, what you guys think of what I'll be doing with the next Arc and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you a new chapter for Persona: The Fool of DXD, thank you guys for checking out the story and sorry for the long awaited chapter.**

 **I hope that you guys are still interested in the story and here is the long awaited chapter. Since I'm currently developing the 2nd Arc, the Social Link's will have their specific chapter for them after the 'season 1' arc is done and I will be showing their bond with Yu and what their 'character episode' is about. And since Yu's harem is going to be a bit bigger as the story progresses, I officially considered Xenvoia to be part of his harem (which I was debating at first), Ophis is in the Yu's harem.** **I have been considering the advice from Personalover(Guest) as to why she'll be in the harem and it does make the most sense from what he/she was saying. Margaret is also now confirm in Yu's harem since I always wanted do to something similar with the relationship between Elizabeth and Minato from P3.**

 **There are going to be characters from** **different series as Angels/Devils/Fallen Angels/Demons/Gods and other species that fit in the story.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Meeting the Guardians and the Message**

Yasoinaba:Elementry School, 3:10 P.M.

It is 3:10 P.M. and Yu is currently waiting paitently for his younger cousin to come out of her school as he is waiting by the school's front gates. After the introduction classes in Yasoinaba College, he told his friends that they were going to train in the TV world so that they can get use to their new weapons out on the shadows. During his hour long introduction class, all Yu can think about in his mind is the Fallen Angel attack earlier today. The punk-rock looking Fallen Angel, Genesis, for some reason felt familiar to him. The Loveless Prologue he said was something his older deceased sister once told him when he was about 5 or so and when they day him and his family found her, it broke everything in Yu's mind and heart.

His sister was his world, someone that can teach him from right and wrong, the proper way to make bonds with people and that is what made Yu a bit anti-social growing up until the double homicide last year and that is where he would finally made the proper bonds with people that would have a major impact for the user of the Wildcard.

'Genesis Rhapsodos. Why did he use a couple of lines from Loveless?' That has been on his mind for awhile but why would he quote the prologue with Yu being there? 'Maybe he might know what happen to my sister.' He clutches his fists as if he was right, the Fallen Angel would pay dearly.

He hears the school bell ring, indicating that Nanako will be out of the school shortly but what he kinda expected is everything to slow down once more and go to a complete stop.

'Not again.' He groans annoyingly that he was going to be attacked my more Fallen Angels, but once he felt a more gentle and easy feeling around him, he eases a bit as he sees the Angel Gabriel in front of him, "Lady Gabriel?" He raises an eyebrow as to why she's here.

"Sorry for the unannounce appearance Narukami-san but I felt that it would be best to have some of my guards to come with me and assigned them to be your guards." Yu still looks at her confusingly until he sees a couple people behind her.

The first person was a female that has unkempt gray hair, and wears a beret, a black jacket with the zipper only halfway closed, and a checkered red skirt. Black fingerless gloves, the left extending to her elbow, and black thigh-length boots fill out the rather revealing ensemble she wears.

The second one was a dark-skinned young man with blondish-white air and blue eyes. He wears a dark blue hoodie, underneath of which he wears a half tucked yellow shirt with a black tie. He wears blue boots and black cargo pants with some type of chain attached to it.

The third person, the second is a teenage girl with a pale-white skin, silver hair and silver eyes. She wears a gothic lolita dress with corset, a black boots and 2 black hair pins on her hair in twintails.

"These are your guardians for awhile Narukami-kun." Gabriel then led her 3 guardians to introduce themselves to Yu.

"I am Alisa Ilinchina Amelia. It is a pleasure to meet you, Narukami-kun." The half angel with the checkered red skirt introduced herself to the Persona-user.

"Name's Soma." The male introduced himself coldly to the Persona-user.

"I'm Ciel Alencon, nice to meet you." She bows her head in respect to the Persona-user.

"They were once human but reincarnated as angels." Lady Gabriel said to the Fool, who looks at her all confused.

"Reincarnated?"

"Basically all of us were originally going to die but luckily Lady Gabriel reincarnated all of us from certain death by this." Soma shows Yu by manifesting a playing card, "I'm known as the Jack of Spades."

'Interesting...didn't know they can be reincarnated as Angels by the cards, something that the Devils can use.' Yu mutters to himself in his head as he kept the note from Soma.

"I'm the Diamond of Hearts." Alisa shows her card to Yu.

"Jack of Clubs." Ciel shows her card to Yu as well.

"Basically, the Brave Saint system, just like the traits of each of the chess pieces of the Evil Pieces have their own special ability and are based on card games, for example "Black Jack". Each suit gathers reincarnated angels and then make it 21. For example each suit prepares reincarnated angels with the number 4, 6, and 10 and if they make them team up with the someone of the Ace (1) and cooperate with him/her, they would be able to unleash overwhelming power." Lady Gabriel would go onto explaining the

"Also, added in is the Poker's system as well. The five High-level angels or Seraphs who are the Kings gathers representing their cards from Ace to Queen and by forming a 'hand' it will give birth to a certain power. The good point is that this will not only work amongst the ones in the same group but also with other groups which will make it possible to teamwork with other groups." (the effect, however, will be stronger if it is between the same group members).

That was something Yu didn't know of that there was a reincarnation system with the playing cards for the Angels and wonders what the Devil and Fallen Angel reincarnation system works but onto more important matters.

"So where are they going to stay? And I hope that they know that this is under the Devil's territory." While Rias hasn't told him, Yu can feel some unusual spike of magic around the Shopping district, to which he had no idea that they were around the town during his first journey or even his last one with the fighting tournament last Spring.

"Well explain it to her." Soma stated to the Fool, "Since Lady Gabriel has other priorities, we'll be her eyes and ears here for awhile."

Truth be told, her brother Michael needs her in heaven for some unknown project or agreement he has in plan for the coming future and has told all 4 of them during their stay at Heaven.

'This is going to be interesting year...' He mutters to himself, 'First getting a message of this new journey, meeting some Fallen Angels that wanted to kill him for his ability of the Persona/WildCard and meeting Gabriel and the sister of the current Lucifer, Rias Gremory. "I"m looking forward with working you guys." He says to the new guardians.

"I hope you treat them as friends Narukami-kun." Gabriel bows her head in respect to the Persona-user as she begins to fadeaway, returning back to the Heavens as time begins to go back forward.

"So Narukami, what would you have us do?" Alisa asks him as he begins to think.

"I..uh...don't have a clue unless you guys can find Rias Gremory and show them something." Yu has no idea since this was a first for him. He never had to order someone that was from a known deity or from a big known faith that he heard that if you have a pure heart and are accepted into Heaven, you'll reincarnate as an Angel (he heard it from when he was a child).

"Very well, Narukami-san." Ciel and the other reincarnated Angels the left the scene as they went to search for the sister of Lucifer, Rias Gremory.

'Well that was interesting...' He scratches the back of his head and wonders what next is going to happen.

While he was still waiting for his cousin to come out of school, he saw everything begin to stop as everything around him again. Yu was wondering why time has stopped until he sees 5 familiar faces, well 4 to be precise.

"It's been awhile, Narukami." said a familiar voice as she walks up to greet him.

"Elizabeth?" Yu's eyes widen to see her since the Pre-1 Grand Pre Ultimax. "You're here as well?" He asks her confusingly.

"With my master here as well as my older sister and our younger brother here, I was dragged here as well." She clarifies to the fool.

"Wait...brother?" He raises his left eyebrow in confusion.

"That would be me." Yu turns towards his left to see the presume brother. He has a similar appearance of Kanji Tatsumi, but with white hair and yellow eyes. He wears a black-collared and long-sleeved shirt under a blue suit complemented with a blue necktie. He also wears black pants with blue lines running through the sides, black shoes, and a hat similar to a flight attendant or even a bell boy. He also carries the Persona Compendium. "My name is Theodore or Theo for short. It is an honor to meet a guest of my older sisters." He bows his head in respect to the Fool.

'This pressure...' Yu thought as he too feels a incredible power from Theodore. "Since when can you guys can stop time ?" Yu asks them.

"We only stop your sense of time Narukami." He turns to his right to see Margaret. "Remember that your as still a guest to the Velvet room and we come to bring you a message." She clarified her known guest, who only cocks his eyebrow to his friend/overseer.

"Message?"

"Just shut up and listen." He recognizes that hurtful tone. He sees Marie walking by Margaret.

'Same as always.' He rolls his eyes.

"Your journey has lead you and your friends to this interesting journey where you'll make new friends but there is someone that shares that same fate as you." Margaret stated to him, causing Yu to be confuse.

"Someone here has the Fool's Arcana and Wildcard abilitylike you." Igor appears in front of Yu, "But what we didn't know is that his fate revolves around salvation just like you. Our previous guest's fate revolves death, your's is revolve around a mystery where as our next guest fate revolves around chaos and a great tragedy will happen in the future of this journey." Igor stated.

"Wait there is another guest here?" Yu questions the man in front of him. "And he happens to wield the Fool's Arcana?"

"In time he was but due to your journey still continuing on, his fate decided to rush it forward as well." Theo stated to him.

"And because of that fate, he was chosen down a different path than his predecessors. Something caused him to changed his fate." Marie inquired, "Because of this phenomena, something changed and you took his fate without even knowing it."

"Wait I changed his fate?" Yu questions Igor.

"You didn't but I fear a powerful foe in the future must had changed both of your journeys." Igor replies.

"How is that possible?" Yu mutters out loud.

"Something in this world was the reason why it changed both destinies of the Fool's." Elizabeth said.

"And because of that Narukami; we want you to have a heads up so that you are prepared for this changed of fate. You must be cautious on actions of today, tomorrow or the future on what fate awaits you." Margaret said.

"Actions of today will cause questions in the future." Theo said in riddles.

"The message has been delivered. Farewell." Igor and the rest of them all disappeared as time once again moved forward and Yu continues on waiting for his cousin to appear but what Igor said concerns him. His journey unexpectedly changed his successor into the path of chaos or was it Salvation.

"Big bro!" He hears his little cousin coming towards him in a hurry with a smile on her face.

"Easy Nanako, I'm not going anywhere." He said to calm down her hyper activeness since this was the first time he was picking her up from school. "You hungry?" She nods her head as the two would go on to her favorite spot to eat, Junes.

'So...my successor is now active? Got to make sure that the Fallen Angels or any other group that are trying to steal our ability is stopped. They should know that only humans are the only ones to have this ability.' He mutters to himself in his head, 'How did they even hear this ability?'

* * *

 **And that ends the short chapter guys. I'm currently changing some aspects of the story so that it's similar to my other DXD crossover story, The Reaper of** **DXD. The reason why I'm making it similar to that story is because it can be as to have similar elements (example: The Persona ability/Ichigo's heritage, both have amazing power)**

 **The next chapter is the Investigation Team training their new weapons and I will have a certain scene from the anime (DXD) at the end of the chapter.**

 **I'm sorry for not being as updated as much as I wanted to but I've been facing some writers block for awhile and making people not** **satisfied after the update I posted and I was being upfront as what I've been up to and thought that you guys deserve to know. I normally would post an update regarding the status of the story since I want you all to know and I don't see why people would be offended that.**

 **Hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter, any ideas you wish to see in the upcoming chapters of the story and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and today I bring you a new chapter for "Persona: The Fool of DXD", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter. Sorry for the long awaited chapter but sometimes I have been**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Dream of The Apple**

Junes Food Court.

As Yu was waiting for his friends to arrive at Junes, he was sitting in the Food Court reading some books for his upcoming assignment in his advanced English class. It was mainly a romance novel that was one of two books to read and it was actually Rise that wanted to do a team up with her crush and Yu decided why not. It was about a young man about in his early 20's in college in a city he is not very familiar with in the United States, with only one of his friends enrolling in the same school as he is. He becomes friends with 2 very beautiful women in his class from teaming up for a project and through the course of the story so far, both girls slowly started falling for him, which is causing some trouble between them and he has no idea who to choose.

'Sucks for him...' Yu shrugged as he continues on reading the book until he notices it, 'I shouldn't...' He instantly remembers that he has 3 girls that are in love with him and shouldn't say anything. Next thing as Yu was reading the book, the whole world around him started to change for him, 'What the hell?' Yu questions to himself as to why he is seeing his inner world, a city filled with clouds and a clear blue sky above. He looks up to see the clear sky and beings to wonder as to why he was pulled into his inner world. 'Why has time stopped?'

He scratches the back of his head and still wonders as to why he's in his somewhat inner world but there was an odd pressure in this world.

"Come on out." He ordered the unknown guest to appear.

An elderly man with long, grey hair and a matching beard. He wears an eyepatch over his left eye. Yu can feel a incredible pressure coming out of this elderly old man and won't dare try to strike someone this powerful.

"Who the heck are you?" He questions the elderly man in front of him and keeps a stern gaze on the elder.

"Relax my boy. I'm not here to harm you, rather have a moment of your time." The elderly man stated to the silver haired teen, "I can tell that you found me based on my high and intense pressure and see me as a potential enemy but relax, I am not an enemy." While Yu could tell that the elderly man is indeed have a intense pressure exerting out of him. "What's your name and aim?" Yu questions the old man.

"Names Odin, leader of the Norse mythology."

Yu's eyes widen; he didn't think that he was going to come face to face with a god, to be precise, the chief deity of the Norse Mythology. He didn't think that his interactions with Rias from the Devils faction, Lady Gabriel of the Angels and some Fallen Angels, this was something big in his mind. Yu also notices that his Persona version of Odin isn't the same as the one he is talking to.

"Odin, the father of the mighty thunder god Thor. What does a high and mighty god of the Norse Mythology want with a human like me?" Yu is still baffled to now that a god of the Norse Mythology is with him at a time-stopped Junes.

"I heard of you being neutral with the Devils and Angels trying to recruit you to aligned with them but you turned them down." Odin started out, "What changed your mind?" He asks the Persona-user.

"I doubt you would understand a human but I've been fighting to search for the truth a year ago. After solving the case I just want to live a normal life for once that isn't going to be that violent but here I am." Yu stated to the Norse God, "Why do you want me to join the Norse Mythos?" He questions the Norse leader.

"I'm not here to ask you to join us Yu but rather give you something that I've been asked to."

Yu looks at him confusingly as the elder man takes something out of his pocket, a strange technological sphere.

"While I can not say who given me this task but you might figure it out. The object you are currently holding is the Apple of Eden, and yes this is the same apple that Adam and Eve held so many years ago." Yu's eyes widen in shock to know that he's holding a piece of Christianity history.

"Why are you trusting me with something like this?" The apple started glowing with a bright light, to which made Yu have to cover his eyes.

"Because the apple was made for only those who have a certain blood in them but in your case, you are a Persona-user. Most of the other deities are trying to figure out as to why only humans possess this ability and only a few hundred of you humans possess the Wildcard ability and as you are aware that Adam and Eve were the first humans to walk this Earth and they stumble upon the apple in the Garden of Eden from the book of Genesis, to which holds true but a bit false in some texts." Odin says to Yu.

"But I thought the apple was an actual apple, not a technological based apple.." He replies back to the Norse God, still a bit confused.

"In time you will understand as to why I'm giving you this apple and you'll learn what lies ahead of you my boy." Odin would go onto explaining the properties of using the apple or what he calls it 'Pieces of Eden'. While Yu's apple is different, most of the apples of Eden were designed to control the first civilization on Earth to do what their original leaders were to do, until it lead a revolt that caused a great war between the leaders and the first humans.

"But what am I suppose to do with the Apple?" He asks Odin, who only had a smirk on his face.

"It'll give you knowledge of years past or what is to come in the upcoming days, weeks or even years into the future. You must learn what the apple gives you, like the previous predecessors before you but before warn young man as certain actions might have consequences for the future or your relationship with your friends." Odin warned him, "I'll be keeping an eye on you with someone I know you can trust Narukami. Also I do want to know my Persona version that is part of your soul."

Yu would then manifest his Emperor's Arcana out on his hand, crushing it as his Persona appears behind him.

"Oh ho...so this is my Persona version?" Odin said as he was amused to see his Persona self, stroking his white beard as well. "Well I better take me leave now but be careful Narukami. Also take note that there are forces that are extremely dangerous and will try to steal your ability of the Persona. I would also want you to try to get along with Rias and her peerage and be a mentor to her and her friends. Your wisdom can help them." With that said, Odin took his leave as time once again started moving forward.

'The Apple of Eden...' He looks at the golden 'apple' as it begins to shine bright, 'my actions can lead to consequences to the future and I need this apple to know how can I make sure I don't cause trouble with the current timeline.' He continues on his train of thought as he gets images of different people from Yasoinaba High to different people in different realms. 'Le Fey Pendragon, Magician? Vali, Human and Devil?' Knowledge of the apple started to spread throughout his mind, giving Yu the knowledge of different magic properties of both the Holy Magic to the Devil Magic and certain items that might help him in the future.

'I wonder who gave Odin the last to give me the apple?' That is the million dollar question in Yu's mind as Odin said that someone said to give him the apple of Eden. 'What does this apple have to do with me or my actions? Maybe as I keep on using the apple, I'll figure out who gave me this...'

Soon everything started returning back to flow as the people in the food court are talking to each other and finally, Yu sees his friends arrive to the food court, ready for they training in the TV world.

* * *

 **And that ends the short chapter guys, I have been having trouble trying to come up with some ideas for the story for a very long time since the last time I last brought up a chapter for the story and thought of the same idea of my Bleach X DXD story, The Reaper of DXD, and since both stories are going to have similar elements, I thought of the Apple of Eden for the** **story.**

 **Those wondering if on the bonding Yu will have with the DXD cast, I am still creating scenarios on how they will bond over the course of the story. Also I finally came up with some ideas for Issei, since you guys want him to have a harem, Asia is one of those girls and I will add a couple more girls to his group.**

 **I also forgot to say that I made a poll for my story, A** **Promise, a Bleach X X-over story and want you guys to check it out and place your votes to which girl should be part of Ichigo's harem.**

 **I hope to hear some feedback on what you guys think of the chapter, who else I should add to Issei's harem and some help on making more chapters for this story and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you a new chapter for Persona: The Fool of DXD, thank you guys for checking out the story and sorry for the long awaited chapter. Sorry for not being as consistent on bringing out a chapter but I've been busy with my Bleach crossover stories for most of my** **free time (Besides school).**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Training Day**

TV World: 4:00 P.M.

After spending his time with his cousin Nanako for almost an hour on helping her out with her homework from some mathematic problems that she struggled with, some art work such as making a paper flower that she wanted to make for awhile. Yu loved spending time with his cousin as she was basically a little sister he never had, enough though the idea of that brought some memories of his late older sister Aerith. Never the less, Yu missed the time he spent with her and was glad that he got to spend that time with her.

By the time it was almost 4:00 P.M., Yu had to meet up with his friends at Junes as they had to train and learned their respective pendants/amulets they were given by Rias, he unknowingly met Odin, the old father of the Norse Mythology and he is also the Ultimate Persona of Yu's Emperor's Arcana. He told Nanako that he had to attend a 'Sophomore Meeting' at Yasoinaba College, to which Nanako bought the idea and was fine with that. He told her that he was also going to be running late and asked what she wanted for dinner later tonight, and she asked for some Miso Soup at Junes.

Yu made sure that he had his amulet and his holy stick as he calls it and have them at all times. Soon after that, Yu walked his way to Junes as he texted his friends to meet him there so that they can all train. Once there, the Investigation Team had to make sure that they weren't spotted as they entered the flat screen TV model that has been there for the past year by now.

With all them finally together in the secluded world inside the TV, the Investigation Team all manifested their evolved masks of their respective Personas and once they put on their masks, their eyes begin to turn golden as they need to see the still foggy world.

"So, where to?" Yosuke asks everyone in the group as he materializes his new armor minus the mask from his pendant/amulet.

"Why not the Hot Springs?" Naoto asks her peers, also making Kanji cringe a bit from the memory of last year's mystery double murder case.

"I don't want to go there..." He grimaces on the bad memories and nightmares he used to have when he was kidnapped and placed in the TV world and having to face his other self.

"How about Heaven?" Yukiko brought up the idea of one of the most memorable part of the case; Heaven, the created TV world of his cousin Nanako when she was kidnapped by former criminal now turned political leader, Taro Namatame. Ever since there was lacked of evidence to him on the kidnappings, Taro Namatame decided change his life and run for office and bring up the name of Yaso Inaba to a new light.

"Plus its still a nice view and more on the happy times Nanako had." Kanji said with some fond memories with Nanako last year. "Should be better then bringing some horrid memories of our past."

"I think Kanji-kun has the right idea but he still needs to work on his phrasing." Yukiko said, hurting her friend's feelings in the process.

"You didn't have to be so blunt about it, Yukiko-senpai..." Kanji said as he was cowering in the corner. "Always hurting someone's feelings."

"Well that's not a bad idea." Yu said as he materializes his 4 weapons on his sides. "anywhere besides Magatsu Inaba, it'll be a safer place for me."

Yu was referring to the corruption in his body. During the trials of last years case, Yu for some reason was chosen by Izanami-no-Okami to see if even the person as Hope can even come to corruption of the darkness. Her plan almost worked but if it wasn't the bonds of his friends and the love of Yukiko, Marie and Rise. He was able to overcome the almost complete corruption and turn the once corrupted Izanagi into Magatsu-Izanagi.

"Yeah, I think it's a safe bet." Chie said as she begins kicking the air with her new demonic weapons: Gilgamesh. "Can't wait to try these out!" She couldn't help it as she is quiet eager to try out her weapons out on the shadows.

"Let's get going!" Kanji said all hyped as he materializes his two large broadswords and the gang all headed to Heaven.

* * *

Heaven, Unknown  
Floor Level 3

"RAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Yosuke slashes the shadow in half and it disintegrates, whipping off the sweat on his forehead. 'Not bad of a workout.' He said in his head, twirling his staff around his hands. 'This year is going to be one hell of a year.'

"GET LOST!" Kanji said as he cuts the shadow in half, "You too buddy!" He tosses his broadsword at the shadow on his right, hitting him straight on the mask. He turns his head slightly to his right, cracking his neck and reliving him of his stress, 'This is crazy...one day I was just an ordinary student, next I became a Persona-user and I helped solved a case surrounding the whole town and finally I have weapons from an actual Devil lady. Crazy.' He never thought he would have this crazy adventure when he entered College and last year was crazy for sure but this year takes the cake.

"WAAAAATAAAAAAA!" Chie somersaults forward while whipping her leg around. The kick causes a slashing shockwave to form along the arc her kicking foot follows, destroying the shadow in the progress. 'Wow...these kick ass! Literally!' She said, amazed on how these devil weapons work so well with her way of fighting. She never thought that she would one day meet the devil, or in this case a teen that is a pure blooded Devil. 'Hope this year won't be as crazy or bigger though...' While she did loved the fact that she was part of a big case of solving surrounding the fog of Inaba and helping her friend Yu beat a goddess and doing her part in the P1 Grand Pre and the P1 Climax. She hoped that she would have a normal life after words and focus on becoming a police woman of Inaba but looks like fate had other plans for her and her friends.

"Turn to Scarlet!" Yukiko yelled as she uses her Persona Sumeo-Okami helping her with the use of her giant fan. 'Wow...this packs a punch!' She said in shock, 'Didn't know that I can double the power of my Persona's attack.' She turns her head to see her friends all training their hearts out and sees the person she deeply cares about, Yu Narukami, trying his best to make everything work out with his Demonic and Angelic weapons. 'I need to get stronger to help him!' She strived to make sure that Yu doesn't become what she saw last December where both her and her friends had to fight a 'corrupted' version of Yu and they were able to defeat him and change him back to the way he was previous.

"Teddie duck!" The bear immediately ducks down as Naoto shoots down the unexpected shadow coming after him.

"Thanks Nao-chan!" Teddie thanked the blue haired detective for having his back, "Raaarrrhh! Bearsona!" Teddie slashes his arcana and manifests his Persona Kamui-Moshiri, "Mabufudyne!" His persona shoots up 5 pillars of large ice, crushing the shadows in the process. "Wow! This bear new weapon is beary nice!" He looks at his new claw weapon, inspecting it and couldn't bear-lieve that this weapon has amplified his ice abilities so much.

"Blast!" Yu horizontal slashes two shadows at the same time, "Begone!" He 'X' crossed a shadow behind him, splitting it in 4 pieces. Yu then looks at his 4 swords and is quiet impress with the way his swords handle the shadows here. He of course new that they were powerful against other worldly creatures but against these shadows easily makes them look like child's play. 'Gotta get stronger.' Yu had to as he doesn't want his friends to die on his hand against the Fallen Angels that were targeting him as well as possible devils that may be after their abilities of the Persona.

Rise brought out her Persona, Kouzeon, and begins examining the area, 'Scanning...scanning...' She looks through her mask and sees no shadows in sight, "Good job guys. No shadows anywhere." She removes her mask and her Persona begins to fade away.

"Man these things are sure going to be quiet handy in the future." Yosuke said with a grin on his face, spinning his spear around his hands, "Wonder what's really going to happen this year though..." All of the agreed that they wonder what their future is going to be like with the Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels being around them.

"Let's hope that it won't be a hectic year." Kanji prayed but he knows it will be.

"We can only move forward and bring a future worth something." Yu said to his group, "We faced the fog and a fallen Goddess in Izanami-no-Okami, faced Hinokagutuschi couple months ago and Mikuratana-no-Okami with Kanami and her friends. We beaten the odds and we can overcome any obstacles in our way." They all smiled as they believed their leaders words and are more determine to find out why there are now part of this 'war' with the three factions. 'Gotta figure out why we are part of this and fast.'

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys! Can't believe I finally got an idea for this chapter after months of being on a writers block for awhile. While it maybe a short chapter, I did want to show what the Investigation Teams new weapons thanks to Gabriel and Rias.**

 **Since I was mainly focusing on The Reaper of DXD, I have been trying to come up with ideas for this one story for months and thought this might be a good chance to get back into the flow of writing a new chapter for this story. Yes I do apologize that I don't spend much time on writing a new chapter for my Persona stories as it does get quiet** **hard in my head to come up ways to make sure that it follows the stories correctly compare to my Bleach crossover stories as it is more easy to come up with ideas that fit in my stories.**

 **As I was thinking of the story, I have been thinking of Issei's harem and while I may not like him for who he is, I might change his harem to a 3 way love triangle with him, Asia and a 3rd character I still haven't thought of. I am mainly doing this not to say I favor Yu over Issei but I am mainly doing this out of how my story is going to be. I do change my ideas quiet often and this might happen in the coming chapters. I do believe that with his interactions with Yu, he might change and show a less perverted side of himself, but he will still have some pervertedness as it is his main characteristic.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter, ideas you have in the story and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and today I bring you all is a new chapter for "Persona: The Fool of DXD" thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Sorry for not updating as much for my Persona stories but I have been struggling with a writer's block for several of my stories, mainly with my Persona stories and I have been focusing on my Bleach crossover stories like "A Reaper's Promise" to some of my new stories such as "** **Civil War" for example.**

 **For now I thought of doing a chapter about one of the antagonists of the story.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Hero Faction**

Unknown Location

"So this is the person of interest as of lately?" Person #9 raises an eyebrow, "Yu Narukami, college student at Yasoinaba College and a Persona user?" He/She looks at his/her comrades a bit confuse with the last part, "Persona-User?"

"From what we have found out is that its a being, usually human, who has the supernatural ability to summon their Persona. After they obtain their Personas their physical and mental abilities increase to superhuman levels. Some Persona users can summon multiple Personas with the Wild Card." Person #3 explained briefly to Persona #9. "Out of the current Persona-Users in the area, he is the most powerful and is being a target by the factions.

"This baka is powerful?" One of the members said unimpressed to his/her colleague. "Bet I can annihilate this fool." This member is Jeanne D'Arc, the carrier/descendant of the Maiden of Orleans. a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair flowing freely pass her back, purplish blue eyes and a mole under her left eye. She is wearing white sleeveless shirt, with a short-sleeved coat worn over it, black shorts, black leggings and black boots. She also wears a light breastplate over the sleeveless shirt, with armor covering her arms.

"Don't be so foolish Jeanne." They all turned to their leader as he enters the room. He is a middle-aged man in his 40's with silver hair and he wears the same Maou Lucifer attire as Sirzechs, although colored in silver. "This boy will be a problem in the future." He shows more glass orbs of Yu's past, "He is a friend to Rias Gremory of the Gremory Clan. While he may be mortal as his companions, only humans with a destiny can acquire this ability and those who are part of his destiny are to acquire the ability as well."

"So could we be chosen to get this power?"

"I don't think so Doctor Jekyll as I believe that some sort of god must choose a suitable 'Fool' for this journey he or she might face."

Doctor Jekyll is the descendant of a character of the 19th century novel, "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde"――or rather, the person whom the character was modeled after. He tried to detach the "evil" from his personality, but ended up revealing a personality that embodied that "evil" and eventually came to commit murder, bringing his own ruin in the end.

 **Jekyll**  
A honest and intelligent man――the original personality. His tendency to overthink things is both his greatest virtue and flaw. Contrary to his peaceful appearance, he has a strong sense of justice. While alive, he was agonized by the "evil that lurks within humans".

 **Hyde**  
A hedonist without morals――the "evil" personality. A malicious anti-hero who instinctively injuries all. Being the evil that lurks in Jekyll's mind, it's unknown if he feels bad for the evil-loathing Jekyll.

"You think he will troublesome for us?" Person #8 questions their leader.

"Only if he continues getting in our way in the future but with the Fallen Angels, Angels and Devils 'securing' him and his allies, they won't.

"We should eliminate him. It would be the easer way." Person #6 offered the idea of killing Yu.

"Until we find a way for us to get this Persona ability Arjuna, we will not kill him or his friends." Their leader stated to Arjuna.

Arjuna is the descendant of a great hero from the ancient epic poem from India, "Mahabharata". The Mahabharata is a dazzling story that gathers all heroes from India, but it is no exaggeration to say that Arjuna is an existence placed at the center of all it

"What about the other Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal?" Person #8 asks their leader.

"They'll eventually fall from their grace and they be worthy allies in our situation. For now, we can only observe and once everything is going according to plan, we will strike." They all nod their heads and leave the room.

* * *

 **Person #2:** Jeanne D'Arc  
 **Persona #3:**?  
 **Person #5:** Doctor Jekyll and Hyde  
 **Person #6:** Arjuna  
 **Persona #8:**?  
 **Person #9:**?

 **And that ends this chapter guys! The Hero Faction makes their debut in this story and will be a major player in the later part of the story. I also have recently checked out the DXD wiki and the story is almost reaching a conclusion and I was surprised to see its ending soon.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


End file.
